Blog użytkownika:MistrzCzkawka/Agent i agentka
Cześć ,pierwszy raz pisze opowiadanie (poza tymi na polski ale to była nuda) i mam nadzieje ,że sobie poradze. Mam już w głowie całą historie więc postaram się pisać jak najczęściej (mam taką jakby młodocianą skleroze). Informacje: *na początku bohaterowie mają po 20 lat (wiek będzie się zmieniał) *współczesność *Czkawka ,Astrid i reszta razem studiują *Astrid jest sierotą ,ma rok młodszą siostre *Valka zginęła w katastrofie lotniczej gdy Czkawka miał 8 lat ,Stoik żyje *Czkawka ma 3 lata młodszego brata *Stoik jest dowódcą wojewódzkim agencji ochrony krajowej *Perspektywa Czkawki (ale chyba będą się zmieniać) Prolog Marzec 2015 Cześć ,jestem Czkawka. Wiem.. ale fajne imie! (sarkazm). Mam 20 lat ,studiuję informatykę. Mam super psa ,nazywa się Szczerbatek. Pracuje w agencji ochrony krajowej ,ale nie jestem tam informatykiem. Od 16 urodzin chodziłem tam do oddziału młodzieżowego. Mój tata kieruje tym wszystkim (przynajmniej w moim województwie) i chciał żebym się tam szkolił. W młodzieżówce radziłem sobie przeciętnie ,ale już na prawdziwej misji zagranicznej 2 lata temu jak to wyraził się mój tata "Dałem czadu" ,a od pewnego czasu jestem pułkownikiem. Na tym stanowisku wciąż jestem jednak nowy. Dowodziłem dopiero na kilku misjach. Oczywiście nie jeżdże na wszystkie ,mam jeszcze szkołe ,ale jestem najczęściej jak to możliwe. Właście wchodze do biura szefa oddziału krajowego. Nie wiem po co mnie wezwał ,ale denerwuje się bo on rzadko kogoś wzywa. Zapukałem do drzwi i po chwili usłyszałem: Szef: Prosze! Ja: Dzień dobry szefie. Wzywał mnie pan. Szef: To prawda. Sądze ,że jako najlepszy pułkownik w województwie poradzisz sobie ze swoim zadaniem. Mówie o szkoleniu. Ja: O jakim szkoleniu?-byłem zdziwiony-Przeciesz przechodziłem je 4 lata temu. Szef: Przecież wiem. Chodzi mi o nowych rekrutów. Będziesz trenerem ,dobrze? Ja: Naprawde szef sądzi ,że się nadaje?-cieszyłem się ,że przydzielił mi tak ważne zadanie ,ale nie jestem pewien czy słusznie. Ale to i tak niesamowite ,że mi to proponuje. Szef: A żebyś wiedział ,że tak sądze! Więc powodzenia! Przygotuj się ,bo masz 3 tygodnie. Ja: Jasne szefie! Postaram się. Wyszedłem. Ja mam być nauczycielem?! Wprawdzie nie takim jak w szkole ,ale i tak! Ja mam być nauczycielem?! Dobra ,musze się uspokoić. Skoro szef tak chce to postaram się go nie zawieźć. Ale kogo ja mam trenować? Nowych rekrutów ,ale kogo dokładnie? Szybko wruciłem do gabinetu. Ja: Będę szkolił młodzieżówke? Szef: Nie ,Czkawka. Rekruci są w twoim wieku. Ja: Czy dobrze rozumiem? Będę szkolił rekrutów w moim wieku?! Przecież nie będą mnie słuchać! Pomyślą ,że należe do ich grupy! Szef: Musisz wzbudzić w nich respekt. Możesz być brutalny. Ja: Serio? To szef mi radzi? Naprawde? Szef: Serio. Powtarzam ,możesz być brutalny. Wyszedłem z gabinetu. Teraz wiedziałem już wszystko. Poradze sobie czy nie? Będę musiał kimś rzucać?(albo coś w tym stylu :) Te pytania dręczyły mnie aż do wieczora. Umyłem się i wręcz walnąłem na łóżko. Byłem wykończony. Nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnąłem. Ostatnie co pamiętam to ojciec w drzwiach mojego pokoju. Stoik: Dobranoc synu. Rozdział 1-Nowi rekruci Obudził mnie mój ukochany Szczerbo. Całą twarz miałem w jego ślinie. Spojrzałem na zegarek. 5.57. Wstałem ,ubrałem wszedłem do kuchni ,zrobiłem sobie śniadanie ,zjadłem je ,dałem Szczerbatkowi karme i wyszedłem z domu. Ojca jak zawsze nie było. Jest w domu bardzo rzadko. Wsiadłem do mojego Porshe i pojechałem do szkoły. Tam ,przed wejściem do szkoły jak zawsze czekał na mnie Mieczyk. Mieczyk: Siema ,Czkawka!-przybiliśmy sobie piątkę-Jak tam życie? Ja: A dobrze ,dobrze. Mieczyk: Podpisałeś te papiery? Aha no tak. Zapomniałem powiedzieć ,że Mieczyk ze mną pracuje (w agencji). Ja: Zapomniałem. Ale jeszcze dzisiaj je podpisze i wieczorem ci dam. Mieczyk: Spoko. Nie musisz się spieszyć. Tylko pytam. Ze szkoły wyszedł Sączysmark. Podszedł do nas. Sączysmark: Co tam? Papierkowa robota nie? Aha. On też ze mną pracuje. I jeszcze Śledzik. I Szpadka. I Eret. To już chyba wszyscy. Tak napewno wszyscy. Ja: Żebyś wiedział. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie ile. Weszliśmy do szkoły i udaliśmy się pod sale. Szpadka gadała z Eretem ,Śledzik tłumaczył Jackowi jakieś zadanie ,a moja Astrid rozmawiała z Heatherą. Postanowiłem ,że ją zaskocze. Zacząłem się skradać ,podszedłem do niej od tyłu i....Heathera mnie zauwarzyła! Na szczęście nie powiedziała o tym Astrid. Złapałem Astrid i podrzuciłem ją do góry. Zaczęła piszczeć ,ale gdy ją złapałem natychmiast się uspokoiła. Odstawiłem ją za ziemie i oczywiście dostałem w bark. To było do przewidzenia. Ja: Za co?? As: Naprawde nie wiesz?-spojrzała mi w oczy i zrobiła słodką minę. Ja: Tak ,tak wiem...-pokonała mnie. Jak zawsze gdy to robi. Poprostu nie da się jej odmówić As: To dobrze. I w tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek. Lekcje minęły spokojnie. Po lekcjach odwiozłem Astrid ,bliźniaki i Śledzika do domów ,a potem pojechałem do swojego. Rzuciłem plecakiem w ścianę (nie było w nim nic cennego) i zadzwoniłem do Smarka. Ja: Cześć ,będziesz dzisiaj w bazie? Smark: Jasne. A czemu pytasz? Ja: Bo ktoś musi mnie zastąpić przynajmniej dzisiaj. Nowi rekruci już są ,a ja mam pełno roboty. Na szczęście nie tylko papierkowej. Smark: Spoko. Poradzę sobie. Dać im wycisk? Ja: Są w naszym wieku. Nie uwierzą odrazu gdy powiesz ,że jesteś ich trenerem. Smark: Nie powiem im tak ,bo nie jestem ich trenerem. Ty nim jesteś. Ja: Tak wiem. Chodzi o to ,że musisz im udowodnić ,że to ty bedziesz ich trenował. Przynajmniej dzisiaj. Smark: Jak bardzo mogę być brutalny?-zapytał z zaciekawieniem. Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Ja: Nie połam nikomu rzadnej kończyny. Smark: Co??!!! Jak to?! Czemu?! Ja: Oni dopiero dzisiaj zaczną.-przypomniałem mu. Smark: I co z tego?! Są w naszym wieku! Powinni być twardzi! Jak my! Ja: A pamiętasz siebie na pierwszym treningu? Smark: No dobra....-westchnął z rezygnacją w głosie-Może być. Ale tylko ten jeden raz! Więcej nie będę cię zastępować skoro nie moge pokazać im kto tu rządzi! Ja: Jasne dzięki. Perspektywa Astrid Musze się przygotować. Dzisiaj się zacznie. Nie jestem osobą ,która umie usiedzieć w miejscu. Musze coś robić ,zawsze mam pełno energii. Ona wręcz mnie roznosi. Dzisiaj moje życie się zmieni. Przebrałam się i wyszłam z domu. Na miejsce mam kilometr więc ide na piechote. Wchodze do starego budynku. Hala nr. 4...hala nr. 9...gdzie jest hala nr. 10? Widze 9 i 11 ,ale nie ma tu 10. O co tu chodzi? Zaraz....między halą 9 ,a 11 są jakieś drzwi. Nie ma tam nr. 10 ,ale może to tu. Otwieram ,wchodze i widze mase ludzi mniej więcej w moim wieku. Podchodze do najbliższej dziewczyny. Ona: Cześć. Jak się nazywasz? Ja: Astrid. Ona: Fajne imie. Jestem Klaudia. Ty też na pierwszym treningu? Ja: Tak. Wiesz może kto jest trenerem? Klaudia: Nie mam pojęcia. Spuźnia się już 10 minut. Nagle do hali wpadł...no nie wierze! Sączysmark! Co on tu robi?! Smark: Dzień dobry! Zapadło milczenie. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Nikt nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć choć wydawało się to oczywiste. Smark: Dowództwo przewidziało ,że jako ,że jestem w waszym wieku nie weźmiecie mnie na poważnie ,więc: 1. Będę z wami trenował tylko dzisiaj! Wasz oficjalny trener ma mase roboty ,ale znajdzie na was czas. 2. Dzisiaj mam zelwolenie na rzócanie wami gdzie chce jeśli ktoś nie będzie mnie słuchał! Jakieś pytania?! Podniosłam ręke. Smark: Prosze! Ja: Co ty tutaj robisz?-po prostu musiałam o to zapytać. Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie. Gdy mnie zobaczył było widać ,że nie wierzy w to co widzi. Smark: Eeee.....-zawiesił się-Sprawy prywatne po treningu!-krzyknął nagle. Zaczynamy! Trening trwał od 2 godzin ,a ja już byłam wykończona. Smark: Gratuluje! Jesteśmy w połowie! Co??!!! Jak to?! 4 godziny treningu bez przerw?! Jak niby mamy to wytrzymać?! Nagle do sali wpadł...Mieczyk! A ten tu skąd?! Co oni tu robią?! Mieczyk podszedł do Smarka i zaczął z nim rozmawiać. Smark: Trening zakończony! Na sali rozległy się wiwaty ,a przynajmniej by się rozległy gdyby ktoś miał siłę wiwatować. Smark: Widzimy się jutro! Znaczy jutro się nie widzimy! Przepraszam widzimy się! Tak widzimy się ,ale nie na treningu ,nie na treningu...-chyba się pogubił- Jutro będziecie mieć zajęcia z waszym trenerem! Znaczy chyba. Nie! Na pewno! Chociaż pewnie znowu się nie wyrobi...-i znowu się pogubił-Dobra nie ważne! Jutro już z wami nie trenuje! Ktoś inny! Nie wiem kto! Nie no teraz to już się zupełnie pogubiłem... Wszyscy się rozeszli. Do swoich kwater nie do domów. Jest sobota rano. Ten weekend spędzimy tutaj ,w bazie. Podeszłam do Sączysmarka i zapytałam. Ja: O co tu chodzi? Co ty tutaj robisz? Co tu robi Mieczyk?! Czemu jesteś moim trenerem?! Dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie ,że krzyczę. Na jego twarzy rysowało się zakłopotanie. Smark: No bo ,no bo ten...eeee...znaczy bo ten tego co się teguje. Kompletnie się pogubił. Ja: Wytłumaczysz mi to? Mieczyk: No bo my tu pracujemy! Od roku już! I Śledzik też! I Eret! I Szpadka! I Czkawka! Wszyscy tu pracujemy! On chyba nie rozumie powagi sytuacji. Jak to oni wszscy tu pracują?! Czemu mi nie powiedzieli?! Czemu Czkawka mi nie powiedział?! Nie ufa mi? Ja: Jak to tu pracujecie? Czemu nic nie mówiliście? Mieczyk: Bo to tajemnica! To bardzo tajemnicza tajemnica! Nie moge ci wytłumaczyć o co chodzi ,ale moge powiedzieć ,że to tajne. Czy on naprawde nie wie ,że właśnie mi wszystko wyjąśnił? No może prawie wszystko... Mieczyk: Pewnie masz mnie za głupca i myślisz ,że właśnie wyjawiłem ci tajemnice. Otóż nie! Nie powiedziałem ci przecież ,że wszelkie dane agentów są tajne i znają je tylko nieliczni ,a ta informacja jest ściśle tajna! No i teraz to już wszystko. Czy jest naprawde aż taki głupi?! Nie wierze! Dobrze ,musze przemyśleć sytuacje. Ja: Cześć ,ide do siebie.-powiedziałam i wyszłam z hali. Trafiłam do pokoju bez problemu. Wiedziałam gdzie mam mieszkać. Położyłam się na łóżku i pogrążyłam w myślach. Chyba przysnęłam. Obudziło mnie pukanie do drzwi. Stała przed nimi Klaudia. Klaudia: Cześć ,co robisz? Ja: Właśnie spałam.-odpowiedziałam. Klaudia: Aha-wyglądała jakby też dopiero wstała-Ja też. Jeszcze chwil temu.-czyli dobrze myślałam. Ja: Po co przyszłaś? Klaudia: Zapytać o co w tym wszstkim chodziło. Ja: We wszystkim czyli w czym?-zapytałam. Klaudia: Chodzi o twoją kłótnie z trenerem. Znasz go? Ja: Tak. Nie zdąrzyłam powiedzieć nic więcej bo za Klaudią stanął Czkawka. Wpatrywał się we mnie jak w ósmy cud świata. W końcu się odezwał. Czkawka: Hej ,Astrid. Widze ,że rozmawiacie więc nie będe przeszkadzać. Widzimy się jutro na treningu. Ja: To ty będziesz naszym trenerem? Czkawka: Tak więc lepiej się wyśpij. Trening od 10 do 14. Tym razem będą pełne cztery godziny. Poszedł dalej korytarzem. Skręcił i tyle go widziałam. Klaudia: Tego też znasz?-zapytała. Ja: Tak-odpowiedziałam-Wygląda na to ,że znam jeszcze więcej agentów. Klaudia: Gadałaś z elitą! Z elitą rozumiesz?! Ja: O co ci chodzi?-zdziwiło mnie to co powiedziała. Klaudia: Nie widziałaś? Na stroju miał srebrną gwiazde! To znak elity! Masz znajomego w elicie! Rozdział 2-Elita? Co to jest? Perspektywa Narratora Blondynka obudziła się. Spojrzała na zegarek. 9.31. Zerwała się z łóżka gdy uświadomiła sobie ,że za pół godziny ma trening. UUbrała się i pobiegła na halę. Czekało tam na razie tylko kilka osób z trzydziestoosobowej grupy. Spokojnie podeszła do koleżanki. Astrid: Cześć Klaudia: Hej-odpowiedziała. Nie była zaspana w przeciwieństwie do blondynki.-Dopiero wstałaś? Astrid: Zgadłaś. Aż tak widać? Klaudia: Wyglądasz jakbyś nie spała conajmniej dwie noce. Astrid: Ale już się powoli budzę. Do hali wszedł Sączysmark. Spojrzał na grupę z niedowierzaniem i zażenowaniem jednocześnie. Sączysmark: Nadal w to nie wierzę ,ale dzisiaj znowu macie trening ze mną. Waszemu trenerowi znowu coś wypadło. Jestem tak zażenowany ,że nawet nie będę was bić ani wami rzucać. Dzisiaj trening znowu nie będzie trwał pełne 4 godziny ,ale tym razem to zamierzone. Do hali wparował Stoik ,tata Czkawki w towarzystwie dwóch agentów. Sączysmark: Czeka was teraz wykład ,ale nie powinien być aż taki nudny.-uśmiechnął się Smark. Stoik zgromił go wzrokiem. Stoik: Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Stoik i jest dowódcą wojewódzkim w tej agencji. Teraz wytłumacze wam jakie są tutaj stanowiska i poziomy agentów ,które wy w przyszłości będziecie mogli osiągnąć. Jako kadeci jesteście na poziomie 0 ,ale po szkoleniu to się zmnieni. Wasze uprawnienia zależeć będą od waszego poziomu. Poziomów jest dziesięć. Wasz tymczasowy trener jest na poziomie 6-wskazał na Smarka-Kiedy za miesiąc wybierzecie kierunek ,w którym chcecie się doskonalić. Jeśli wybierzecie dział badań naukowych będzie was szkolił Śledzik ,agent na poziomie 8. Jeśli wybierzecie dział zwiadowczy będzie was szkolił Mieczyk ,agent na poziomie 5. Blondynka podniosła rękę. Stoik: Słucham? Astrid: A poziom 10 to już najwyżej jak da się dojść? Stoik: Dobre pytanie. Jest jeszcze elita ,oddział piędziesięcioosobowy ,który jeździ na misje zagraniczne. Każdy kraj ma taki oddział. To najlepsi z najlepszych. Perspektywa Astrid Ciekawe...Czkawka jest w elicie? Może dlatego niebyło go kilka miesięcy w zeszłym roku? Sączysmark: No to teraz dowódca z wami troche pogada ,a ja znikam. Nareszcie mam wolne! Do hali wszedł Czkawka. Był nieźle wkurzony. Czkawka: Smark ,nie licz na wolne. Mam dla ciebie robote. Smark: Co?! Zastępuje cię na treningach ,a ty jeszcze znajdujesz mi zajęcie żebym nie miał wolnego?! Czkawka: Nie-odpowiedział nad wyraz spokojnie-po prostu jedziesz do Krakowa i nic nie możesz z tym zrobić. Takie życie. Smark warknął i wyszedł z hali ,a do hali wszedł Eret. Poszli do kwatery trenerów ,ale ich rozmowę było słychać aż tutaj bo Czkawka wciąż krzyczał. Czkawka: Jak można zrąbać taką misje?!! To niewykonalne!!! Jakim cudem nie potrafiłeś się tam dostać?! Przez ciebie będzie trzeba wysyłać do Gdańska cały oddział!! Eret: Wybacz ,ale tak jakoś wyszło. Pogubiłem się. Nie wiem jak to się stało.-był bardzo zakłopotany-To się nie powtórzy. Czkawka: No ja mam nadzieję! I co ja teraz mam z tobą zrobić ,co? Może zrobie ci dziesięciogodzinny trening bez możliwości przerwy? Nie..to mało. O! Może obedre cię ze skóry ,upiekę i wyśle w prezencie na dzień współpracy międzynarodowej do jakiś kanibali?! Świetny pomysł! Tak zrobie! Eret: To się nie powtórzy! Przysięgam! Czkawka: No właśnie ,to się nie powtórzy bo napewno cię zjędzą ,ha ha ha! No dobra ,zmywaj się. Nigdzie cię nie wyślę. Ale troche szkoda ,he he he. Tylko żeby to był ostatni raz! Eret: Oczywiście! To się nie powtórzy! Natychmiast wybiegł z hali. Natomiast Czkawka wszedł na hale. Czkawka: Cześć ,tato! Ja już musze iść. Stoik: Dobrze. Mój syn jest przykładem agenta z elity! Znakiem elity jest srebrna gwiazda. I to jest wasz trener ,oczywiście jeśli znajdzie czas. Czkawka: Jak tak dalej pójdzie to nawet jednego treningu z nimi nie przeprowadzę. Wyjeżdżam do Wiednia na tydzień więc Smark nadal będzie was trenował niezależnie od tego czy chce czy nie. Może za miesiąc się wyrobię ,ale teraz nie ma szans. Widzimy się za tydzień! Stoik: Pa synu!-powiedział ,a gdy Czkawka wyszedł dodał-chyba jednak nie będzie waszym trenerem. Są sprawy do ,których jest potrzebny niezależnie od tego czy ma czas. Ciągle jest zajęty.-westchnął. Czyli Czkawki przez tydzień nie będzie w szkole ani w domu. Musze z nim pogadać zanim wyjedzie. Nie puszcze go dopóki z nim nie pogadam. Rozdział 3-Musisz jechać? Po skończonym treningu poszłam do kwatery Czkawki żeby z nim porozmawiać. Zapukałam i po chwili otworzył mi mój przyjaciel z kompletnie rozczochranymi i mokrymi włosami. Właśnie wyszedł z pod prysznica. Czkawka: O! Hej ,Astrid...Co cię tu sprowadza?-on już doskonale wie po co przyszłam ,ale udaje całkiem nieźle. Ja: A nie wiesz?-odpowiedziałam pytaniem. Czkawka: Eee....Nie?-zapytał zakłopotany z najśmieszniejszą miną jaką kiedykolwiek u niego widziałam. Z trudem powstrzymałam śmiech.-No dobra wiem. Ale nie mogłem ci powiedzieć. Takie są zasady. Skąd miałem wiedzieć ,że tu przyjdziesz na szkolenie? Mówiłaś coś o kursie samoobrony jeśli dobrze pamiętam. Ja: No może troche niedokładnie się wyraziłam...-teraz to on zadał trudne pytanie. Czkawka: No dobra nie czepiam się. A przyszłaś tu w sprawie...jakiej? Ja: Wyjeżdżasz... Czkawka: I to tyle? Serio?-pytał z niedowierzaniem-A ja się bałem jakiegoś kazania ,albo zarzutów na skalę sądową! Uf....-po chwili zastanowienia dodał-Ja naprawdę powiedziałem to głośno? Ja: Niestety... Czkawka: Astrid ,przecież wiesz jaką awanture zrobiłaś kiedy ci nie powiedziałem nie będzie mnie na wycieczce. Sądziłem ,że teraz porównując te sytuacje będzie jeszcze gorzej...A tak swoją drogą to o co ci wtedy chodziło? Ja: Czkawka? Naprewdę? Teraz chcesz o tym gadać?-westchnęłam-Wracając...Musisz wyjeżdżać? Czkawka: Tak musze. Jak mnie wzywają do Wiednia to musiało się stać coś poważnego. W Wiedniu jest główna baza europejska i siedziba rady. Możliwe ,że nie będzie mnie dłużej niż tydzień. Nie mam na to wpływu. Posmutniałam po jego słowach. Zauważył to i przytulił mnie. Czkawka: Jak wrócę to dasz mi lekcje?-zapytał z chytrym uśmieszkiem. To jego specjalność. Uśmiechnęłam się. Ja: Skoro i tak nie odrobisz pracy domowej to po co mam ci dawać lekcje? Strace tylko bezsensownie kilka minut ,które mogłabym spożytkować na...na przykład kłótnie z siostrą. Tego nie mogę przegapić. To mój stały punkt dnia. Chwile patrzyliśmy na siebie ,a potem naraz wybuchnęliśmy śmieszem. Uspokoiliśmy się dopiero dziesięć minut później. Czkawka: Jeszcze jutro będe w szkole. Wyjeżdżam wieczorem więc jeszcze się pośmiejemy ,spokojnie. Znowu zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Jako ,że wciąż stałam w drzwiach wpuścił mnie do środka. Kilka godzin rozmawialiśmy śmiejąc się jak opętani. O 21.30 poszłam do siebie ,umyłam się i rzuciłam się na łóżko. Zasnęłam natychmiast. Rozdział 4-Zwyczajny dzień Perspektywa Czkawki Obudziłem się o 5.15. Rano jak zawsze poszedłem pobiegać ze Szczerbatkiem. Godzina na dworze ,potem śniadanie ,doprowadzenie się do stanu używalności i wyjście do szkoły. Takie życie. Wsiadłem po mojego Porshe ,podjechałem po Smarka ,bliźniaki i Astrid i pojechaliśmy do szkoły. Do rozpoczęcia jeszcze 25 minut więc mamy czas. Staliśmy przed szkołą i gadaliśmy. Podszedł do nas mój brat ,Karol oczywiście z grupą koleżanek ,jak zwykle. Jego liceum jest 300 metrów stąd więc czasem przychodzi. Karol: Hej ,brat! Co tam? Ja: A od kiedy cię to interesuje? Karol: To już nie mogę wiedzieć co u mojego brata?-spytał. Ja: Możesz ,ale nigdy nie chciałeś.-westchnąłem i sięgnąłem do kieszeni-Ile? Karol: Co ile? Ja: Jeśli do mnie przychodzisz to zawsze po kase. Tym razem jest inaczej? Jasne ,że nie-sam odpowiedziałem zanim zdążył się odezwać-Ile?-powtórzyłem. Karol: Stówe prosze. Ja: O nie! Masz ode mnie 150 miesięcznie ,a już wykorzystałeś dziewięć dych więc masz sześćdziesiąt. Więcej nie dostaniesz.-powiedziałem stanowczo. Karol: Potrzebuje stówe! Ja: To pożycz od kogoś. Ode mnie stówy nie dostaniesz. Karol: Wiesz jak bardzo chciałbym cię czasem walnąć?! Ja: Po pierwsze: nie tym tonem! ,a po drugie: no co ty? chcesz się ośmieszyć przy koleżankach? To do ciebie niepodobne. Spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym ,"Zamknij się!" na co ja odpowiedziałem wzrokiem mówiącym "Cieszę się twoim nieszczęściem" i uśmiechnąłem się. Warknął coś pod nosem i odszedł. Ja: Nawet nie wziął tych sześciu dych. Smark: Napięta sytuacja między braćmi ,co? Ja: A jak inaczej? Z nim nie da się dogadać. No dobra można ,ale to nie jest takie łatwe ,a na ustępstwa nie pójdę ,bo robiłem tak już wiele razy i teraz żałuję. Śledzik: Dobra ,choćmy na lekcje. Smark: Tobie chce się tam iść śledziu? Śledzik: Ja tam przynajmniej coś zrozumiem w przeciwieństwie do ciebie.-uśmiechnął się. Ja:Dobra chodźmy już. Po lekcjach Ja: Szczerbatek! Jedzonko! Mój piesek odrazu na dzwięk tego słowa ruszył w stronę miski. Ja:To Co teraz?Jakiś film? Może zabawna opowieść o pięcioletnim Karolu? Astrid: Nie-powiedziała przez śmiech-może najpierw coś zjedzmy? Ja: Jeśli umiesz gotować to spoko ,ale na mnie nie licz.-rozłożyłem ręce-Jest chodzącym kulinarnym nieszczęściem. Tylko się uśmiechnęła. Poszła do kuchni i zaczęła grzebać w lodówce. Astrid: Co powiesz na naleśniki? Ja: Z wielką chęcią. Przy naleśnikach to może nawet pomogę.-zaśmiałem się pod nosem. Astrid: Mam nadzieję. Zrobiliśmy naleśniki i zjedliśmy je. Oczywiście potknąłem się o pilota od telewizora i pociągając As za sobą wylądowałem na podłodze na plecach ,a ona na mnie. Znając moje szczęście mogłem się tego spodziewać.. Ja: Mogłabyś...?-zaczęła udawać ,że nie wie o co chodzi więc dokończyłem-...ze mnie zejść? Astrid: Przekonaj mnie.-odparła z uśmiechem. Podłożyłem ręce za głowę i zamknąłem oczy. Zaczęła się bawić moimi włosami. Po chwili otworzyłem oczy i błykawicznym ruchem rąk zacząłem ją łaskować. Perspektywa Astrid Śmiałam się jak opętana. Oczywiście teraz już na nim nie leżałam. Wyrwałam mu się i zaczęłam uciekać. Ganiał mnie przez jakieś pół godziny. Co chwilę mnie łapał ,ale ja się wyrywałam. Teraz znowu mnie złapał ,ale tym razem nie mogłam już uciec. I w tym momencie potknął się znowu o tego samego pilotai znowu wylądowałam na nim. Ja: I co teraz? Czkawka: Nie wiem. Zaraz wpadnę na jakiś pomysł ,ale potem wpadne na jeszcze lepszy ,potem na jeszcze lepszy ,ale wciąż nie będzie doskonały. A tak w skrócie to samo zastanawianie się troche mi zajmie ,więc jeśli jest ci niewygodnie to najlepiej odrazu ze mnie zejdź. Rozczarował się. Ja: Nie dzięki. Jesteś całkiem niezłą poduszką-zaśmiałam się. A on zaczął się diabolicznie śmiać. Tak diabolicznie. Powoli unosiłam się w górę ,a on natychmiast wykorzystał okazję i wstał. Czkawka: Ha!-powiedział dumny z siebie-I widzisz jak łatwo cie wykiwać? Ruszył przed siebie ,a ja zanim. Wszedł do pracowni ojca ,poślizgnął się i jak długi wylądował na podłodze. Nie zdąrzyłam się zatrzymać i także wylądowałam na podłodze. Czkawka: Zapomniałem ,że myłem podłogę ,ha ha ha!-mówił przez śmiech. Wstał ,zrobił krok na przód z znowu wylądował na ziemi. Patrzyłam na to tarzając się ze śmiechu. Ja: Ha ha ha! Fajnie się leży?! Ha ha ha!-nie byłam w stanie się uspokoić. Chłopak wolał nie wstawać znowu więc na czworakach dotarł do salonu ,wstał ,podszedł do kanapy i rzucił się na nią. Ja zrobiłam to samo ,dosłownie ,tylko zamiast rzucać się na kanapę rzuciłam się na niego. Czkawka: Ej no to już przesada! Zmieniłam pozycję i teraz siedziałam mu na plecach ,a on po prostu podniusł sięunosząc mnie. Zjechałam po jego plecach w wylądowałam na podłodze. Czkawka: Fajnie się leży?-papugował mnie. Wstałam ,podeszłam do niego i walnęłam go w bark. Czkawka: Ej! Za co?! Ja: Domyśl się! Czkawka: Nie jestem jasnowidzem! Ja: To już twój problem! Musze już iść. Pa. Pocałowałam go w policzek i wyszłam zdomu Czkawki. Przed nim spotkałam Karola ze znajomymi. Karol: Czkawka jest w domu?-zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Ja: Tak. Karol: Super!-westchnął-no to wszystkie plany diabli wzięli! Świetnie!-odwrócił się do jednego z kolegów-Odwołaj te tancerki. Jak brat się dowie to przez rok nie siądę do kompa. Rozdział 5-Wiedeń cz.1 Perspektywa Karola Weszliśmy do mojego domu. Brat oczywiście rozłożył się i całą kanapę zajął. Naprawde super! (sarkazm). -Mógłbyś się sunąć?! -Nie narzekaj! Nie będzie mnie przez tydzień więc raczej powinienneś się cieszyć. -O to super! Nareszcie będę miał wolną chate! -''Sorry'' brat ,ale na to nie licz. Ojciec zostaje i ma wyjątkowo mało roboty więc będzie cię pilnował.-powiedział i uśmiechnął się tak jak zwykle.-Tylko prosze cię ,nie roznieś domu. Ha ha ha! ''-Sorry'' brat ,ale na to nie licz-papugowałem go-Skoro tu zostaje bez ciebie to jak wrócisz to będzie kupa gruzów. -Spoko-odpowiedział wyjątkowo spokojnie. Czemu? On coś kombinuje...-jeśli to odkupisz z własnej kasy.-dodał znów z tym jego uśmieszkiem. Jak on mnie wkurza. -O nie ma szans. Przecież nawet tyle nie mam. -A jak rozwalisz to nie będziesz miał gdzie mieszkać ,he he. -Chociaż jak cie okradnę to będzie mnie stać na taką rezydencje. Tak właściwie to czemu ty jeszcze tu mieszkasz?! Wypad! -Uhuhu! Ostro! Stawiasz się? Ale jeszcze troche się ze mną pomęczysz ,braciszku! Brat spojrzał na zegarek ,chyba musi już iść. Świetnie. Nareszcie. -Ja już wychodzę.-powiedział-Widzimy się za tydzień. Nara brat. Wziął torbe i wyszedł. Pojechał na lotnisko. -Nareszcie!!! Tydzień bez brata!!! Łoł! Włączyłem głośniki ,kule do disco i zacząłem przeszukiwać liste piosenek. -Zaproście wszystkich ze szkoły! Tu się zmieści 150 osób! Trzeba uczcić wolną chate. -Impreza to rzecz święta ,to mądrość niepojęta ,kto wreszcie ją zakuma ,tego wypełni duma!-rozległo się z głośników. Ale zaraz ,ja tego nie mówiłem. -Aha ,zapomniałem ci powiedzieć ,że mam dostęp do monitoringu domowego ,nasłuchu i całego sprzetu więc możesz odwołać tą "całą szkołę".-znów rozległo się z głośniki. Przecież to głos Czkawki. -Aaaaaaaaaa!!!-wydarłem się na całe gardło.-Nie!!! To już przesada!!! Tak nie może być!!! Ja z nim nie wytrzymam!!! -''Sorry'' ,ale jeszcze troche będziesz musiał. Pogudź się z tym. Ha ha ha! Wyłączyłem głośniki. Nagle usłyszałem dźwięk jakby przekręcanie klucza. Do domu wszedł tata. -Cześć synu. Czkawka już wyszedł? -Tak. Tato moge zrobić imprezę? -Jasne synu.-i poszedł do swojej pracowni. -Ha! I teraz brat już nim mi nie zrobi! I w tym momencie tata wyszedł z pracowni. -Wybacz synu ,ale Czkawka wyjechał i musisz przejąć jego obowiązki. Odkurz dom i zrób kolacje.-powiedział. Spojrzałem na niego i źrenice mi się powiększyły. teraz już nie wytrzymałem. Padłem na kolana ,uniosłem ręce bo niebo i spojrzałem w sufit. -Nie!!! Czemu??!!! Za jakie grzechy?!!! Czemu on zawsze musi wygrać?!!! Co ja robię źle??!!!! Padłem na podłogę i znów spojrzałem w sufit. -Ja już tutaj nie wytrzymam.-szepnąłem do siebie. -Nie przesadzaj synu. Twój brat się wyrabia ,ty też dasz radę. -A co z imprezą? -Wybacz ,ale musisz sprzątnąć dom. -A nie mogę jutro? Rano? Błagam! -Nie. Dzisiaj do ma lśnić! Zamknąłem oczy. Gdyby on wiedział co tu się wyrabia... Perspektywa Stoika O co mu chodzi? Aż tak nic mu się nie chce? Nie może nawet posprzątać? Czy ja wychowałem go na takiego lenia? Perspektywa Czkawki Samolot wystartował. Założyłem słuchwki na uszy. Normalny człowiek w takiej sytuacji słuszałby muzyki ,a ja? Chciałbym tak ,ale musze odsłuchać wszystkie raporty z misji z tego tygodnia. Nuuuudaaaaa. Przynajmniej nabrałem brata. Wcale nie mam dostępu do sprzetu domowego z tąd. Po prostu nagrałem swój głos kiedy mówiłem o tym całym dostępie. Ciekawe jak zareagował he he he. Rozdział 6-Wiedeń cz.2 Po kilku godzinach podróży samolot zaczął podchodzić do lądowania ,a ja ciągle słucham tych raportów! Ile tego może być?!-pomyślałem. Lądowanie przebiegło spokojnie. Wysiadłem z samolotu ,a tam czekał na mnie agent "G" ,a przynajmniej tak mi się zdaje bo to pisało na mundurze. -Dzień dobry. Witamy w Austrii. Zdąrzy pan jeszcze na pierwsze spotkanie. Zapraszam.-i pokazał samochów. Bugatti...nieźle.-stwierdziłem ,ale nie powiedziałem tego głośno. Wsiadłem ,a samochód ruszył. Miasto wyglądało niesamowicie. A budynek agencji ochrony? To nie budynek! To jest wielkości małego stadionu! Samochód zatrzymał się. -Do rozpoczęcia zostało 12 minut. Proszę się pośpieszyć. Wysiadłem i teraz zobaczył stadion w całej okazałości. -Wow...-wyszeptałem. Perspektywa Astrid Nastepnego dnia Obudziłam się o 6.17. Wstałam z łóżka ,ubrałam się ,doprowadziłam włosy do jakotakiego ładu i poszłam do kuchni. -Cześć ,Matylda. Jak tam? Kiedy wstałaś?-pytałam siostrę. -Dobrze. Wstałam pół godziny temu. Zrobiłam ci śniadanie.-odpowiedziała. Spojrzałam na jajecznicę na stole. -Dzięki. Zjadłyśmy i wyszłyśmy z domu. -Jak tam Czkawka? -Dobrze. Teraz jest w Wiedniu. -Kiedy wraca? -Za tydzień. - Idziemy po szkole na basen? -Jasne. Z chęcią. -Może weźmiesz Szpadkę? -I Heatherę. Napewno. Doszłyśmy do szkoły i udałyśmy się pod swoje klasy. -Cześć-powiedziałam. -Hej Astrid. Masz prace dodatkową ,która wcale nie jest oddatkowa?-zapytał Mieczyk. On zawsze coś przekręci. -Co? -No bo wczoraj była praca dodatkowa ,ale nauczyciel się uparł ,że wcale nie jest dodatkowai trzeba było na dzisiaj ją zrobić. -Co?! Podszedł do nas Śledzik. -Cześć.-powiedział -Cześć ,masz prace dodatkową? -Tak.-odpowiedział -A dasz spisać? Bo się okazało ,że wcale nie jest dodatkowa tylko obowiązkowa. -Ale...-zawaszał się blondyn. -Bez ale! Nie wiedzieliśmy o tym ,to nie nasza wina! -No dobra ,ale nie mówcie nikomu. -Dzięki ci!-powiedzieliśmy chórem. Perspektywa Czkawki Wszedłem do budynku. -Sala nr 8-powiedziała recepcjonistka. Poszedłem tam i zastałem okrągły stół. Na każdym krześle była flaga jednego kraju. Przy większości z nich siedzieli już agenci. -Dzień dobry.-powiedziałem i usiadłem na krześle z flagą polski. Po chwili dołączyli jeszcze węgier i szkot. -Dobry wieczór-powiedział po angielsku austryjak.-Na początek chciałbym powiedzieć ,że każdy kraj ma przygotować pięcioosobową drużynę najlepszych agentów ,którzy będą pracować 3 miesiące bez przerwy. Rozdzielenie zadań nastąpi po ustaleniu składów drużyn. -Ale jeśli to będą zadania typu "wytrop międzynarodowego dillera rzeżuchy" to nie trzeba w to mieszać elity.-powiedziałem. Wiele razy już powoływali elitę do zadań na poziomie kadetów. -Spokojnie ,to poważna sprawa. Wasz potencjał nie będzie się marnować. Spotkanie trwało 1,5h. Potem udałem się do pokoju. Nagle usłyszałem huk. Wybiegłem na korytarz ,a potem przez otwarte drzwi obok mojego pokoju. Zobaczyłem agenta ze szwecji na ziemi. Obok stał jakiś człowiek w masce. Co to za koleś?-pomyślałem. Gdy mnie zobaczył rzucił nożem prawie bezbłędnie. Ostrze przeleciało centymetry od mojej głowy. Teraz rzucił się na mnie. Wymiana szybkich ciosów trwała jużdopiero od chwili ,a wydawało się ,że to trwa już godzinami. Dosięgnął noża wbitego w ściane i rozciął mi ręke. Krzyknął z bólu. Kopnąłem go na ścianę ,a następnie z półobrotu w twarz. Szwed zdąrzył już wstać. terazpowalił napastnika. Do pokoju wpadli komandosi. -Nic się nie stało ,sir?-zapytał jeden z nich. -Nie-odpowiedziałem zaskoczony. Zabrali zamachowca i poszli gdzieś. -Nieźły jesteś. Dziękuje. -Nie ma za co.-wciąż coś mnie zastanawiało-Czemu nazwali mnie sir? -Mają szacunek do elity. Traktują nas jak swoich dowódców. -Aha... -Nie główkuj nad tym tak. Trzeba się przyzwyczaić. Jak się nazywasz? -Czkawka Haddock. -Zlatan Zengin. -To widzimy się jutro na zebraniu. -Racja. Do jutra. Wyszedłem i udałem się do medyka. Nic takiego mi się nie stało ,ale lepiej żeby to zobaczył. Skoro już pierwszego dnia miał miejsce zamach to może być ich więcej.-pomyślałem. Wszedłem do gabinetu gdzie przy biurku siedział doktor ,doktor Drago. Next będzie w środę albo w czwartek. Zapraszam też na mojego drugiego bloga. -Dzień dobry.-powiedizałem. -Dzień dobry.-odpowiedział nie podnosząc głowy z nad papierów. -Byłby pan w stanie zająć się tym?-wskazałem na rękę. -A co dokładnie mam zrobić?-zapytał. Zatkało mnie. Jak to co ma zrobić?! W ogóle co to za koleś. Mam wrażenie ,że go znam i to nie z dobrej strony ,ale nie mogę sobie tego przypomnieć. -Może zabandarzonać?-spytałem siląc się na spokój. -O! Nareszcie mówisz pan do rzeczy! Ale prosze o wybaczenie ,zaraz już nie będzie sensu bandarzować.-powiedział. Nie zrozumiałem odrazu o co mu chodzi. Nagle poczułem ogromny ból ,a potem wyleciałem z gabinetu wybijając drzwi z zawiasów. Z podłogi zobaczyłem nad sobą wysokiego mężczyznę z nożem w ręku. -Może niech to zostanie między nami.-powiedział i rzucił nożem w moją stronę. W ostatniej chwili uniknąłem ostrza. -Nie ,dzięki.-powiedziałem wstając. Rzucił się na mnie. Nie był zbyt szybki ,ale jego ciosów nie dało się zatrzymać. Po chwili już ledwo trzymałem się na nogach. -Ale to i tak zostanie między nami...-nie zdążył dokończyć ,bo nagle rozległ się huk strzału. Na podłodze zobaczyłem krew. Spojrzałem na Drago ,tak Drago! To przecież ten bandyta którego goniliśmy 7 miesięcy przez pół Europy! Uciekł z więzienia?! Teraz stał z dziurą w klatce piersiowej ,z której leciała krew. Po chwili padł na ziemię martwy. -Uwarzaj na siebie Haddock.-powiedział Zlatan kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu. Chwilę później pomieszczenie było wypełnione komandosami. Zaczęły się sypać pytania czemu ich lekarz nie żyje itp. ,a w moją odpowiedź nie chciali wierzyć. Zaprowadzili mnie do dowództwa. -Czemu pan Thomas nie żyje?-spytał austryjacki agent. -Thomas?-dopiero po chwili zrozumiełem.-A miał jakieś dokumenty na to imię? -Oczywiście.-powiedział i pokazał mi dowód osobisty. -A mówi panu coś imię Drago Krwawdoń?-agenta zamurowało-Osobiście go ścigałem więc teraz rozpoznałbym go w każdej sytaucji.-powiedziałem ,ale w myślach stwierdziłem-Znaczy tak powinno być ,ale jakimś cudem nie jest. -Eeee...-nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa.-Dobrze...-powiedział niepewnie-...,że nic się panu nie stało ,panie Haddock.-chyba mi nie wierzył ,ale nie był w stanie inaczej zareagować. Wyszedłem z pokoju dowóctwa i udałem się do swojego pokoju. Po drodze ,na korytarzu spotkałem Zlatana. -Dzięki.-powiedziałem. -Ja też muszę ci podziękować. Ty uratowałeś mnie ,a ja ciebie. Jesteśmy kwita. Co byś powiedział na współpracę Polsko-Szwecką w tych całych ,,zadaniach godnych elity''? Może razem nie będzie nam się aż tak nudziło.-powiedział.'' -Z wielką chęcią.-odpowiedziałem po czym każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Gdy wszedłem do pokoju padłem na łóżko. W końcu nikt mi nie opatrzył tej ręki ,ale co z tego. Przeżyło się już gorsze rzeczy.-pomyślałem. Zobaczyłem sms od taty. ,,Jak tam synu? Nudzisz się? Tak wiem...to pytanie retoryczne. W końcu co można robić ciekawego na spotkaniu agentów z całej europy skoro chodzi tylko o rozmowy. Ale już za 5 dni wracasz. Wytrzymasz. A jak wrócisz to całatwie ci jakieś zajęcie ,obiecuję. Nie będziesz się już nudzić."'' Gdybyś ty wiedział...'' Sorry ,że taki krótki ,ale dłuższy będzie w sobotę ,a teraz nie mam czasu. Rozdział 7-I czego jeszcze?! 5 dni później Wstałem ,ubrałem się i poszedłem na lotnisko. Samolot o 7.30 więc muszę się spieszyć. Zdążyłem. Wsiadłem do samolotu i założyłem słuchawki na uszy ,ale tym razem żeby posłuchać muzyki. Po kilku godzinach lotu samolot wylądował ,a ja wyszedłem z niego i udałem się do domu. Wszedłem do salonu i zobaczyłem tatę robiącego obiad. -Cześć ,synu!-przytuliliśmy się-Jak było? znalazłem ci zajęcia na trzy tygodnie więc nie będziesz się nudzić. -Dobrze-odpowiedziałem- -Nuda ,synu. Nawet w agencji niec się nie działo. -No to właśnie zaczęło. Mam wybrać czterech najlepszych agentów z elity.Poj edziemy do Kazachtanu. Nie będzie nas conajmniej pół roku. A wy też macie sporo roboty. Zaczynamy budować centrum szkoleniowe w Gdańsku. Do tej pory było tylko w Berk ,a trzeba ich więcej. Poza tym Karol chciał iść do młodzieżówki ,ale w Berk nie ma już miejsc więc Gdańsk jest nam na rękę. -Dobrze. Bardzo się nudziłeś? Załatwiłem ci zajęcia na kilka tygodni. Nie będziesz się nudzić. -I czego jeszcze?!-ojciec spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem-W końcu dwa razy póbowano mnie zabić! Nie nudziłem się!-powiedziałem z uśmiechem. -Co?!-prawie krzyknął Stoik. -Spokojnie. Nic się nie stało. Przecież wciąż żyje.-znów się uśmiechnąłem. -Napewno?-dopytywał się. -Tak ,napewno-odpowiedziałem lekko poirytowany. Wieczorem w bazie -Eret!-on prawie natychmiast pojawił się obok mnie-Zbież trzech najlepszych agentów elity i przyprowadź do hali 7. Masz 15 minut. Jasne? -Oczywiście.-powiedział i pobiegł korytarzem szukać agentów. Wszedłem do hali 7 i usiadłem opierając się o ścianę. Dziesięc minut później przyszedł Eret z Marcinem ,Andrzejem i Robertem. -Jesteście.-stwierdziłem oczywistość-Jutro wyjeżdżamy do Kazachstanu żeby zniszczyć tamtejszą fabrykę broni i nie tylko. Macie być gotowi na lotnisku o 14. Weźcie broń i cały sprzęt ,jasne?-powiedziałem. -Oczywiście-odpowiedzieli chórem i rozeszli się. Poszedłem do domu. Położyłem się na kanapie i włączyłem TV. Nagle usłyszałem dźwięk mojego telefonu. Odebrałem. Dzwoniła Astrid. -No ,cześć. Gdzie jesteś? -W domu. -Już wróciłeś?! Pędze do ciebie! Nie zdąrzyłem nic odpowiedzieć bo już się rozłączyła. Po chwili usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. Otworzyłem je ,a As natychmiast się do mnie przytuliła. -Czemu nie poweidziałeś ,że wracasz? -Jutro znowu wyjeżdżam i tym razem na dużo dłużej. Nie będzie mnie pół roku. -Jak to?! Czemu? I co ja mam według ciebie tutaj robić? Ciągle się nudzę. -A Heathera? -Jest w Londynie. -A Sączysmark? -W Gdańsku. -A bliźniaki? -Nie chcesz wiedzieć. -No to może Śledzik? -Znalazł sobie dziewczynę i na nic innego nie ma czasu. -O! Ciekawe...Czyli wszystkich albo nie ma albo są zajęci? -Tak. Przecież gdyby było inaczej to bym się nie nudziła. Naprawde musisz wyjeżdżać? -Niestety. -To powiedz przynajmniej gdzie jedziesz. -Do Kazachstanu. Misja wojskowa. -Nie! Nie pojedziesz tam! A jak nie wrócisz?-spytała patrząc mi w oczy. -Wrócę. Obiecuję.-powiedziałem. Rozdział 8-Misja wykonana ,ale za jaką cenę. -Robert szykuj broń! Marcin ,materiały wybuchowe. Andrzej ,środki transportu! Eret ,ty idź na zwiad.-rozdzielałem zadania. Jesteśmy już w Kazachstanie ,a dokładnie 3km od fabryki ,którą mamy zniszczyć. Musimy się przygotować. Czemu Szwedów jeszcze tu nie ma? O już ich widzę ,ze Zlatanem na czele. -Witaj ponownie Czkawka.-poweidział podchodząc do mnie. Uściesnęliśmy sobie dłonie. -Witaj powownie Zlatan.-powiedziałem z uśmiechem. On też się uśmiechnął. -Jak przygotowania? -Narazie dobrze. Macie w ekipie jakiegoś hakera?-spytałem. -Oczywiście ,tak jak prosiłeś. -To dobrze. Przed wysadzeniem bazy wpuścimy wirusa do głównego systemu. -Ale po co skoro i tak go zniszczymy?-spytał zza moich pleców Andrzej. -Mają wspólną sieć do wszystkiego. Jeśli wpuścimy tam wirusa będziemy mogli śledzić ich systemy w całym kraju i będziemy znali ich zamiary. Niczego przed nami nie ukryją. -O! To już inna sprawa!-powiedział zadowolony Zlatan.-W takim razie warto się postarać. -Owszem ,warto.-odpowiedziałem. Kilka godzin później byliśmy już gotowi. Wyruszyliśmy w stronę fabryki. Gdy byliśmy 500 metrów od niej rozstawiliśmy sprzęt. -Andrzej. Zostaniesz tutaj i będzieszpilnował sprzętu oraz na bieżąco dostarczał nam informacji gdzie mamy iść. Masz plany fabryki? -Jasne. Zgłaszam aktywność. Trzeba sprawdzić łączność. Użyłem komunikatora i wybrałem połączenie z przenośną bazą. Przy komputerze coś zaczęło dzwonić. -Ustawiłe dzwonek telefonu. Gdyby ktoś był w pobliżu i to usłyszał to na telefon nie zwróci uwagi.-wyjaśnił. -Sprytnie.-pochwaliłem go-Widzać ,że jesteś na swoim miejscu.-powiedziałem z uśmiechem. Andrzej został na swoim miejscu ,a my ruszyliśmy w stronę bazy. Położyliśmy się za górką ziemi i obserwowaliśmy teren przy wejściu. Aktywowałem mój komunikator. -Gdzie mamy iść po wejściu?-spytałem. -W prawo potem w lewo i schodami do góry.-w słuchawce rozległ się głos Andrzeja. -Dobrze.-powiedziałem sam do siebie-Kto ma ochotę zjąć się strażnikiem?-spytałem pozostałcyh. -Ja się zgłaszam.-powiedział Marcin. -No to rób co masz robić.-odpowiedziałem. Marcin wyszedł zza góry za ,którą się kryliśmy i poszedł w kierunku strażnika. Z odległości ledwo słyszeliśmy co mówił. -Siema stary! Co tam?! Nie pamiętasz mnie?! Byliśmy razem na szkoleniu! Nie?! A to sory! Pomyłka!-i w tym momencie dał mu pięknie w twarz tak ,że koleś padł nieprzytomny. Wyszliśmy zza góry. -Ładnie sobie z nim poradziłeś. Nieźły trik. -A wiecie co jest najdziwniejsze? Ja rzeczywiście kojarze podobnego typa ze szkolenia.-wszyscy naraz zasłonili usta dłońmi żeby tylko nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. -Musimy się skupić.-powiedziałem.-To nie zabawa. Weszliśmy do fabryki i zgodnie z tym co mówił Andrzej poszliśmy w prawo potem w lewo i schodami do góry. Aktywowałem komunikator. -Gdzie teraz? -Trzydzieste siódme drzwi po prawej. Poszliśmy przed siebie korytarzem i po chwili znaleźliśmy drzwi 37. Marcin chwycił klamke i popchnął drzwi. Natychmiast przygwoździłem go do ściany. -Strażnik...-wyszeptałem. Strażnik zauwarzył otwarcie się drzwi i poszedł w ich kieruku. Dałem znak ręką Zlatanowi żeby on to rozegrał. Strażnik wyszedł z pomieszczenia ,ale nas już tam nie było. -Dziwne. A mógłbym przysiądź...-nie dokończył bo dostał potężny cios w tył głowy. Zlatan w ostatniej chwili złapał go żeby nie narobił hałasu uderzając o ziemię. -Klasyczne ,ale działa.-stwierdził szwed gdy podeszliśmy do drzwi ponownie. -Racja. Działa. Weszliśmy do środka ,ale pomieszcze nie nie wyglądało na to którego szukamy. -To nie tutaj.-powiedziałem do słuchawki. -Trzecie drzwi od lewej. Nie mówiłem ,że to już-usłyszałem głos Andrzeja. Poszliśmy do drzwi o których mówił i weszliśmy przez nie. Była to...pracownia jakiegoś świra. To napewno. -Gdzie teraz? -Siódme drzwi po prawej potem czwarte po lewej ,ósme po lewej i czternaste ,ale nie wiem po której stronie. Poradzicie sobie? -Jasne ,dzięki.-odpowiedziałem i ruszyliśmy za jego wskazówkami. W końcu trafiliśmy na korytarz 10 drzwi po lewej i 10 po prawej. Czyli 14 mogą być tylko jedne.-pomyślałem. Po chwili udało na się zanleźć czternastkę. Weszliśmy tam i przywitano nas salwą w karabinów maszynowych. Na szczęście zdąrzyliśmy paść na ziemię. Wyjeliśmy broń i zaczęła się strzelanina. Było ich zbyt wielu żebyśmy mogli i powystrzelać. W słuchawce usłyszałem dalsze instrukcje od Andrzeja. -Ja ,Zlatan ,Eret i Marcin idziemy dalej ,a reszta zajmie się tymi chłopcami z placu broni. Idziemy. Poszliśmy dalej unikając pocisków i w końcu udało nam się wyjść z pokoju ,w którym wciąż trwała strzelanina. Rozejrzeliśmy się i uznaliśmy ,że jesteśmy na miejscu. Zlatan kazał swojemu hakerowi zabrać się za komputer ,a reszta obtawiła wszystkie wejścia. Po kilku minutach klepania w klawiature haker wstał z fotela. -Złamałem hasło i wpuściłem wirusa ,ale...-i nagle całkiem zbladł. -Ale...co?-spytał Zlatan. Haker wciąż nie odpowiadał więc podeszliśmy do komputera. Wraz z wpisaniem hasła z konta innego niż administrator aktywowała się autodestkrukcja całej fabryki... Perspektywa Andrzeja Chyba już dotarli. Gdyby było inaczej już dawno Czkawka by się odezwał-pomyślałem. Nagle nastąpił wybuch. Część fabryki wyleciała w powietrze. Po chwili kolejny i kolejny. -Czkawka! Słyszysz mnie?! Musicie uciekać! Czkawka! W w tym momencie nastąpił kolejny wybuch ,tym razem o wiele silniejszy i fabryka runęła w całości. -O Thorze... Rozległ się dźwięk połączenia. Automatycznie odbrałem wciąż patrząc na ruiny fabryki. -Jak tam? Udało się?-w słuchawce rozległ się głos Stoika. -Oni....-zawiesiłem głos. Nie byłam w stanie tego wypowiedzieć.-...nie żyją. -W słuchawce zapadło milczenie. Nagle rozległ się strzał. Z komputera poleciały iskry i sprzęt się spalił. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem człowieka z pistoletem w ręku. -Ręce do góry.-powiedział. Zrobiłem co kazał. Nie wiem co mam teraz zrobić. Rozległ się kolejny strzał ,ale ten trafił w broń człowieka ,który do mnie celował wybijając mu ją z ręki. Spojrzałem w miejsce ,z którego nadleciał pocisk i oniemiałem. To...Czkawka! Podbiegł do tego człowieka i jednym ciosem powalił go na ziemię. -Wy żyjecie!!-krzyknął gdy za Czkawką pojawili się Eret i Zlatan. -Ale tylko my. Wybiegliśmy w ostatniej chwili.-powiedział smutno Czkawka. Naraz coś zrozumiałem i rzuciłem się do komputera. Nie działał. -Przed chwilą dzwonił Stoik. Powiedziałem ,że nie żyjecie.-wyjaśniłem i jeszcze raz przyjrzałem się komputerowi.-Oni nadal tak myślą ,a my nie możemy im powiedzieć ,że tak nie jest. -Prowiantu starczy na 10 dni. Dojdziemy do jakiegoś miasta i skontaktujemy się z nimi.-powiedział Eret. -Masz rację. Innej opcji chyba nie ma... Rozdział 9-Jak to możliwe?! Przecież obiecałeś! Maraton! Nexty w czwartek ,piątek ,sobotę i niedzielę! Start jutro! Miłego czytania! Perspektywa Astrid Trwała lekcja gdy do sali weszła pani dyrektor wraz z jakąś kobietą. A no tak! Dziesiaj kontrola sanepidu! -Dobrze ,wszystko jest zgodne z regumalinem.-powiedziała i odwróciła się w stronę drzwi. -Uu!'' Touch my tralalala!-''rozległo się zanim pani z sanepidu wdąrzyła wyjść. Większa część klasy zatkała usta dłońmi by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Zauwarzyłam ,że Sączysmark poczerwieniał na twarzy. Po chwili wszystko się wyjaśniło. -Przepraszam-powiedział Smark i odrazu wszystkie spojrzenia powędrowały w jego stronę.-zapomniałem wyciszyć...-dodał i teraz już nikt nie był w stanie powstrzymać śmiechu. Kilka osób spadło z krzeseł na ziemię ,a pozostali trzymali się za brzuchy ,które rozbolały ich od śmiechu. Po lekcjach Wyszłam ze szkoły razem ze Szpadką i Heatherą. Przed szkolą czekali na nas już chłopcy. -Nie no ,trzeba przyznać ,że masz spoko dzownek.-powiedział Mieczyk próbując się uspokoić. -Hej!-zawołała Szpadka kiedy byłyśmy już przy wyjściu z terenu szkoły. Kiedy przeszłyśmy bok chłopaków nawet nas nie zauwarzyli.-Idziecie?!-spytała. Gdy zobaczyli nas sto metrów przed sobą ruszyli w naszą stronę. -Czemu my was nie widzieliśmy?-spytali praktycznie chórem. -Bo gadaliście o dzwonku Smarka.-odpowiedziałam.-Ale rzeczywiście jest świetny.-dodałam i wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. -Idziecie do bazy?-spytała Heathera. Spojrzałam na nią zdziwiona. Przecież ona nie powinna o tym wiedzieć! Zauwarzyła moją reakcję i dodała.-Jestem ze straży prezydenckiej. -Nieźle...czyli rzeczywiście dołączyłam ostatnia.-powiedziałam uśiechając się. Ruszyliśmy w stronę bazy. Weszliśmy do środka i zastaliśmy tam Klaudię. Tylko Klaudię. -Słyszeliście już?-spytała załamanym głosem. Popatrzyliśmy po sobie. Nikt z nas nie wiedział o co chodzi.-Zniszczyli fabrykę ,tą w Kazachstanie.-popatrzyliśmy na nią zdziwieni. To była dobra informacja.-Wszyscy nasi zginęli.-gdy to powiedziała serce mi stanęło. Czkawka!!-pomyślałam. Rzuciłam się biegiem w stronę domu ,wpadłam do niego jak burza i rzuciłam się na łóżko chowając głowę w poduszce. Czemu?! Jak to możliwe?! Obiecałeś ,że wrócisz!!-to jedyne o czym teraz myślałam. Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Nie otwieram! Niech się dobija ile chce! Uspokoiłam się dopiero kilka godzin później i nadal słyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Podniesłam się i otworzyłam drzwi. Stała tam Matylda. -Co się stało?-spytała troskliwym głosem. -Czkawka...nieżyje!-wreszcie wydobyłam to z siebie. Matylda przytuliła mnie. -Wszystko będzie dobrze.-powiedziała siląc się na spokój. -Nic nie będzie dobrze! Jak coś teraz może być dobrze?!-podnosiłam głos z każdym słowem. -Spokojnie.-odpowiedziała próbując mnie uspokoić. Usiadłyśmy na kanapie. Rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. -Pójdę otworzyć.-powiedziała moja siostra i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Po chwili do salonu weszli: Śledzik ,Sączysmark ,Mieczyk ,Szpadka i Heathera. -Czemu nagle wybiegłaś?-spytał Smark .Jeszcze jakby nie wiedział! Szpadka uderzyła go w tył głowy. -Przejdziemy przez to.-powiedziała siadają obok mnie na kanapie.-Razem.-dodała. Posmutniałam na samą myśl najbliższych tygdni i miesięcy. -Nie chodzi tylko Czkawkę ,prawda?-spytała Heathera stając przede mną. Skąd ona to wie? -Chodzi o coś związanego z Czkawką...-powiedziałam ,ale nie potrafiłam wyrzucić z siebie o co mi chodzi. Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie wyczekująco W końcu nie wytrzymałam..-...jestem w ciąży. Rozdział 10-Patelnią w łeb -...,a kto jest...?-spytała Heathera ,ale Matylda jej przerwała. -Przecież mówiła ,że coś związanego z Czkawką. Poza tym ,kto inny to mógłby niby być? -Serio?-spytał Smark ,a ja tylko pokiwałam głową na "tak". Sączysmark popatrzył w sufit i pokiwał z uznaniem głową.-Nieźle ,stary. Pojechałeś...-westchnął. Heathera już chciała rzucić się na Smarka ,ale w tej chwili rozległ się dźwięk uderzenia patelnią o PUSTY łeb i Smark padł nieprzytomny na podłogę. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Szpadkę trzymającą narzędzie zbrodni. -No co? Nie mogłam się już powstrzymać! Poza tym przesadził.-usprawiedliwiła się i już nikt o nic nie pytał. -Pomożemy ci przez to przejść. Spokojnie.-powiedziała do mnie Heather. -Dziękuje. Otwarły się drzwi i do salonu wszedł Karol. -Cześć.-powiedział załamanym głosem.-Chciałem z tobą pogadać.-wskazał Astrid. -Ona jest w ciąży...-zauwarzyła szeptem Szpadka. -Co?!?! Serio?!?! Czkawka będzie ojcem?!?!-szybko posmutniał.-Znaczy byłby gdyby...-spojrzał w sufit i pokiwał z uznaniem głową.-O ,bracie...Ty to jednak miałeś talent...-i w tym momencie rozległ się dźwięk uderzenia patelnią o PUSTY łeb i Karol padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Mieczyka trzymającego narzędzie zgrodni. Ten szybko schował patelnię za plecy ,ale kiedy wszyscy nadal się na niego patrzyli nie wytrzymał. -No co?! Nie mogłem się już powstrzymać! Poza tym zasłużył.-zorientowałam się ,że przed chwilą praktycznie to samo stało się ze Szpadką i Sączymarkiem i chyba nie tylko ja bo pomieszczenie wypełniły śmiechy całego towarzystwa. -To może obejrzyły jakiś film?-zaproponował Mieczyk. -Ale co z nimi zrobimy?-spytała Matylda pokazując na leżących na podłodze. -E tam! To potem! Najpierw obejrzyjmy film!-wszyscy znów się roześmieliśmy ,a potem włączyłam Flinstonów. Kiedy film się skończył był już wieczór. -No to co z nimi zrobimy?-spytała znowu Matylda. -Śledzik?-Mieczyk zwrócił się do kolegi.-Mógłbyś zanieść Karola do domu? -Spoko ,ale co ze Smarkiem?-odpowiedział pytaniem Śledzik. -My się tym zajmiemy.-odpowiedziała Szpadka patrząc na brata. -Dokładnie. Zajmiemy się nim.-odpowiedział ten prawie od razu. -Tylko nie zróbcie niczego głupiego!-ostrzegłam ich. -Spokojnie! Nic mu nie będzie!-powiedzieli i biorąc Smark razem na ręce wyszli z mojego domu. Po chwili wyszedł też Śledzik z Karolem przerzuconym przez ramię ,a potem zebrała się też Heathera. Zostałyśmy z Matyldą same więc ze wzgledu na późną porę położyłyśmy się spać. Perspektywa Sączysmarka Ała! Głowa strasznie mnie boli. I co ja mam w ustach?! Natychmiast to wyplułem. Smakowało gorzej niż sierść kota mojej babci. Niestety już ją kiedyś jadłem. Gdzie ja jestem?-pomyślałem. Pomieszczenie było ciasne i ciemne. Podniosłem się podpierając o...nie chcę wiedzieć co i otworzyłem klapę na górze. Zaraz ,klapę?! Ja byłem w śmietniku?! Ja jestem w śmietniku?! Jak najszybciej z niego wyskoczyłem i otrzepałem się ze śmieci. Ale kto mnie tam wrzucił. Dobra ,co pamiętam. Dowiedziałem się ,że Czkawka nie żyje potem ,że Astrid jest w ciąży (ten dzień był naprawdę porąbany) ,a potem...oberwałem czymś w głowę i straciłem przytomność. Ale kto mógł wpaść na taki głupi pomysł...? Zaraz...Nie!! Zabije ich!!! -Bliź-nia-ki!!!-wydarłem się tak ,że chyba słyszeli mnie w całym mieście. Od tej pory możliwe ,że okrzyk "Bliź-nia-ki!" w tym opowiadaniu będzie pełnił funkcję okrzyku "Al-vin!" z filmu Alvin i wiewiórki czyli będzie bardzo częsty i bardzo głośny. Buhahahahahahahaha!!! Rozdział 11-Pomszczę brata Perspektywa Karola -Tato! -Jestem zajęty ,synu. Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać. -Ale to ważne! Ojciec odwrócił się w moją stronę. -Dobrze ,mów co jest takie ważne. -Otóż chce być agentem. -To świetnie! Wiedzałem ,że tak będzie!-powiedział ,ale szybko posmutniał.-Ktoś musi zastąpić Czkawkę...-dodał szeptem. -Wiem.-odpowiedziałem smutno.-Ale chodzi o to ,że chciałbym być agentem już teraz. -Tak bez szkolenia?! Tak nie można! Nie mogę się na to zgodzić! -Jak to bez szkolenia?! Czkawka przez ostatnie dwa lata mnie trenował na twoje polecenie. -Na moje polecenie?!-ojciec potarł brodę i zamyślił się.-A gdzie z tobą trenował? -W piwnicy w domu. Ma tam salę treningową. Ojciec pokiwał z niedowierzaniem głową. -Tyle razy mu muwiłem żeby cię tam nie zabierał ,a ten swoje. Dwa lata powiadasz? -Tak. Pierwszy trening był moim prezentem na 15 urodziny...Wtedy zbytnio się nie cieszyłem. -I już wiadomo czemu mnie zbywał kiedy go pytałem co zamierza ci kupić! Wszystko jasne! Będziesz musiał pokazać co potrafisz ,ale skoro ćwiczysz już dwa lata to za nie długo może dostaniesz się na poziom 1. -Na poziom jeden? -Jest dziesięć poziomów agentów ,a na końcu ,najwyżej ,jest elita. Wiesz już? -Tak.-odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem. -To dobrze. Co byś powiedział na to żeby mi zaprezentować swoje umiejątności odrazu? -Spoko!-prawie krzyknąłem ,ale szybko zatkałem usta dłonia. -Nie musisz krzyczeć.-powiedział spokojnie Stoik.-Chodźmy na halę. Przejdziesz tor przeszkód. -Ha! I tu cię mam ,ojciec!-spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem.-Powiedziałeś ,że przejdę tor ,a nie ,że spróbuje przejść czyli sądzisz ,że mi się uda. Poszliśmy na halę i przeszedłem tor tak jak przewidywał tata. -Świetnie! Franek co o tym sądzisz?-spytał trenera młodzieżówki. -Jest gotowy. -Tak! Widzisz?! Udało mi się!-krzyczałem do ojca. -Dobrze już dobrze ,uspokój się. -A za kilka lat ci gówniarze ,którzy pozbawili mnie brata zapłacą za wszystko.-powiedziałem sam do siebie ,ale w tym momencie zorientowałem się ,że ojciec jest metr ode mnie i wszystko słyszał. -Synu ,wiem ,że to co się stało jest dla ciebie trudne ,ale kierowany żadzą zemsty nigdy nie zostaniesz dobrym agentem. Agent musi panować nad emocjami. Westchnąłem. Miał rację i trudno było mu jej nie przyznać. -Dobrze. Postaram się. -Masz się nie starać! Masz to zrobić!-krzyknął mi w twarz ,ale po chwili się rozpromienił.-Będą z ciebie ludzie ,synu. Rozdział 12-Zróbmy co mieliśmy zrobić Perspektywa Czkawki -I jak was przyjęli w mieście?-spytałem gdy Zlatan i Eret wrócili z miasta. -Zgadnij.-odparł Eret. -Źle?-spytałem ,ale on pokiwał przecząco głową.-Bardzo źle? -Gorzej niż bardzo źle?-zaproponował Andrzej wciąż majstrując przy ukradzionym Bugatti. -Najgorzej-odpowiedział w końcu Zlatan. -Czyli? -chciałem żeby to sprecyzował. -Poprosili o dokumenty ,a kiedy zobaczyli je zaczęli strzelać. -Kazachtańska gościnność...-stwierdził z nieszczerym uśmiechem na ustach Zlatan. -To co teraz robimy?-spytał Andrzej gdy wygramolił się z pod auta. -Może byśmy wysadzili ten magazyn dziesięć kilometrów z tąd. Chyba trzymają tam broń.-podpowiedział Eret. -Świetny pomysł. Co z samochodem?-spytałem Andrzeja. -Dodałem nitro do 450 km/h + pieć wysuwanych karabinów maszynowych. -I to wszystko w cztery godziny?!-nie mogłem uwierzyć ,że tak szybko sobie poradził.-Stary! Czemu ty nie jesteś na wydziale technologicznym? -Jestem.-odpowiedział zanurzając ręce w wiadrze wody.-Tyle ,że pół na pół z misyjnym. -To tak się da?-spytał zaskoczony Eret. -Dla mnie zrobili wyjątek ,ale już miesiąc później powstał cały oddział technologiczno-misyjny.-powiedział z dumą.-Byłem pierwszy. Zaśmieliśmy się i wsiedliśmy do samochodu. -Czyli do magazynu ,tak?-upewnił się jeszcze Eret. -Przecież sam proponowałeś. Jasne ,że tak.-odpowiedział Andrzej. Ruszyliśmy w stronę magazynu i już po pięciu minutach zobaczyliśmy go niedaleko przed sobą. -To jak to rozegramy?-spytał Zlatan. -Nie zależy nam na zabijaniu strażnika więc bądź tak dobry i odpal salwę z maszynówki. To odwróci jego uwagę i odciągnie od wejścia. -Się robi.-powiedział szwed ,otworzył okno i posłał serię strzałów do góry. -Jeszcze.-dałem sygnał żeby nie przetawał strzlać. -Zaraz skończy się magazynek. -I niech się skończy.-odparłem. Zobaczyliśmy ,że strażnik zaciekawiony strzałami coraz bardziej oddala się od magazynu. Wciąłem do rąk bazukę i wystawiłem lufę przez otwarte okno. -No ty chyba sobie żartujesz!-oburzył się Eret.- -Nie. Poćwiczę celność.-i powiedziawszy to wystrzeliłem. Kilka sekund później rozległ się niewyobrażalny huk i z magazynu zostały gruzy. -Nieźle.-pokiwał głową z uznaniem ten ,który przed chwilą jeszcze uwarzał to za bezsens. -To co teraz?-spytał Andrzej. -Zróbmy to co mieliśmy zrobić. Masz listę?-zwróciłem się do mechanika. -Jasne.-powiedział i wyciągnął jakąś kartkę z kieszeni.-Co my tu mamy? 26 magazynów do wysadzenia... -Jeden możesz wykreślić.-przerwał mu ze śmiechem Eret. -Racja.-odpowiedział ten ciągle patrząc na kartkę.-...6 nowych technologii czekających na to aż ktoś je ukradnie i jeszcze kilka błachostek. Widzę ,że nie będzie się nam tu nudzić. Rozdział 13-Kto za tym stoi? Kwiecień 2018 '-'''Pamiętacie jak mówiłem ,że mamy jeszcze dużo zapasów i nie musimy oszczędzać ich?-wszyscy pokiwali głowami.-Teraz już ewidentnie musimy zacząć oszczędzać.Nieprzewidziałem,że będziemy tu tyle czasu. -Nikt nie przewidział. Nie obwiniaj się.-powiedział Zlatan ze smutkiem ,ale po chwili jego twarz nabrała rumieńców.-Ale wiecie co?-wszyscy spojrzeli na niego.-Jesteśmy teraz najsławniejszymi ludźmi w Kazachstanie. Ukradliśmy 4 sportowe samochody ,okradliśmy 3 magazyny broni ,a 26 wysadziliśmy i przywłaszczyliśmy sobie pięć najnowszych technoligii. -O których zastosowaniu nie mamy nawet bladego pojęcia.-uzupełniłem. -E tam! Czepiasz się szczegółów!-powiedział podenerwowany Eret. -Dobra ,może ruszmy się z tąd bo ten dym widać z odległości conajmniej 5 kilomentrów. -I znowu czepiasz się szczegółów! Jakoś trzeba było przyrządzić kiełbaski!-znowu zdenerwował się Eret. -A może to ciebie już nic nie obchodzi ,co?-spytałem. -A żebyś wiedział!! Jaki to ma sens?! To wszystko! Po co to?! Jsteśmy tu już trzy lata i prawie nic nie robimy! Mam dosyć!! -I jedne nam wybuchnął.-skomentował Andrzej ,a Eret szybkim ruchem rzucił się na niego. W ostatniej chwili ich rozdzieliłem. -Spokojnie. Może byśmy się ruszyli? Wtedy może się coś stanie i nie będziesz się już nudzić.-zwróciłem się do kolegi ze studiów. -Jasne.-powiedział z sarkazmem. -Przy wszystkim co robiliśmy ktoś się kręcił. Za każdym razem czułem się...obserwowany. Ktoś nas śledzi. -I teraz to mówisz?! No bez jaj!-oburzył się Andrzej. -A ty to się zajmij tą dostawą. Odbierz naszą broń ,a my się przejdziemy. -Spoko ,ale skoro jesteśmy śledzeni to... -Ty już najlepiej nic nie mów i jedź po nasz sprzęt. -Dobra.-powiedział z zażenowaniem i westchnął. Wstał ,wsiadł do auta i pojechał. -Przejdźmy się tak jak mówiłem. Wstaliśmy i ruszyliśmy powolnym krokiem byle gdzie. Po kilku godzinach chodzenia i rozmów spojrzałem na zegarek. Zamurowało mnie. -Już jest 21.13?! Wyszliśmy z obozu o 17! -Co?!-krzyknęli prawie jednocześnie Zlatan i Eret. -Wracamy? -Jasne.-znów odpowiedzieli chórem. Ruszyliśmy w przeciwnym kierunku do tego ,w którym szliśmy do tej pory. Nagle ziemia się pod nami zapadła i zaczęliśmy turlać się w dół. Wstałem ,otrzepałem się z kurzu i pomogłem wstać pozostałym. Gdy unieśliśmy głowy naszym oczom ukazała się grupa ludzi z karabinami maszynowymi wycelowanymi w nas. Dowodził nimi rudowłosy męźczyzna z dużą ilością tatuaży. -Wiedziałem.-wysyczałem wściekły na samego siebie.-Dagur. Rozdział 14-Teraz już nie będziemy się nudzić Popchnąłem Ereta i Zlatana na ziemię i sam jak najszybciej się wywróciłem. W ostatniej chwili bo właśnie zaczęli strzelać. Wyjąłem broń ,a pozostali poszli za moim przykładem i w miarę możliwości co jakiś czas oddawali pojedyncze strzały w stronę wroga. Byliśmy pod ciągłym ogniem. Schowałem pistolet i wyciągnąłem karabin maszynowy. Aż dziwne ,że wszędzie go biorę ,ale tym razem się przyda.-pomyślałem. Wyskoczyłem zza butli ,które do tej pory mnie osłaniały i zacząłem strzelać. Dwóch padło nastychmiast ,a jeden dostał w nogę. Spojrzałem w stronę przyjaciół i ten widok mnie przeraził. Przecież to są butle z benzyną! -Uciekajcie!-zdziwili się tym co usłyszęli ,a chwilę później zrozumieli o co mi chodzi i ruszyli biegiem w moją stronę wciąż strzelając w stronę wroga. Niestety Dagur też zauważył ten szczegół i strzelił w jedną z butli. Wybuch spowodował ,że Eret i Zlatan wręcz wlecieli na mnie w wszyscy padliśmy na ziemię przygniatając się nawzajem. Ludzie Dagura zaczęli nas otaczać ,ale w tej chwili coś zwróciło moją uwagę. Ledwo dosłyszalny dźwięk silnika. Nagle z zza górki po której się tu przeturlaliśmy w dół wyleciał opanceżony samochód. Andrzej!! Rozległy się strzły i w jednej chwili trzech napastników padło trupem. Reszta z Dagurem na czele zaczęła uciekać z prędkością o ,którą bym ich nie podejrzewał. Andrzej wysiadł i pomógł nam wstać. -Gonimy ich!-krzyknął i już szedłem w stronę samochodu. -Nie!!-usłyszałem za sobą i prędko się odwróciłem. Krzyczał Eret. -Czemu? Ten w odpowiedzi pokazał na Zlatana. Szybko do niego podbiegłem. -Jesteś cały?-spytałem zaniepokojony. -Jest dobrze ,ale aktualnie nie jestem zdolny do pościgu. -To może goń go sam.-zwrócił się do mnie Andrzej.-Z taką ilością wmontowanych karabinów spokojnie sobie poradzisz. Przyjrzałem się dokładnie Bugatti i stwierdziłem ,że skończyły się naboje. -Nie ma naboji. W takim razie co miałbym zrobić kiedy już ich dogonię? -Eeeeeee......bum?-spytał ostrożnie i w tym momencie moja dłoń wylądowała na moim czole. -Nieźle ,stary.-stwierdził Eret.-Siadło.-spierunowałem go wzrokiem. -Andrzej? Serio? Bum? Tylko na tyle cię stać? Znaczy jakby to rozwinąć to nie jest taki zły plan ,ale po pierwsze ,tak żeś to powiedział ,że ja się zaraz załamię... -Jestem na technologiczno-misyjnym!-zwrócił uwagę na pewien szczegół.-Nie znam się na tych wszystkich nazwach manewrów i tak dalej! Lepiej radzę sobie z technologią. -To czemu ty się nie zająłeś komputerem tam w fabryce?!!-zaraz wybuchnę. -O! To już była twoja decyzja! Sam prosiłeś Zlatana żeby wziął jakiegoś hakera! -Bo nie wiedziałem ,że jest takie coś jak wydział technologiczno-misyjny! I nie wiedziałem ,że ty do niego należysz! -Spokój!-krzyknął Eret.-Przestańcie bo zaraz się pozabijacie. -A po drugie-powiedziałem już spokojniej.-nie powinniśmy się rozdzielać. -I to już jest dobry argument.-powiedział z uśmiechem Andrzej i usiedliśmy obok pozostałych. -Jak tam?-spytałem Zlatana. -Nie jest źle.-odpowiedział Eret wciąż opatrując lewe ramie szweda. -Miałeś rację. Ktoś nas obserwował i teraz się pokazał.-Powiedział do mnie Zlatan. -Teraz przynajmniej będziemy mieli co robić.-powiedział z uśmiechem Eret.-Nie żebym się cieszył ,że mamy Dagura na karku ,ale... -Rozumiem ,że ci się już tu nudzi.-uzupełniłem za niego. -Nudzi to mało powiedziane.-sprecyzował. -Rozbijamy obóz i śpimy?-spytał Andrzej. -A jednak masz jakieś pojęcie o zachowaniu w podobnej sytuacji.-poklepałem go po ramieniu.-Robimy jak powiedział Andrzej. Rozłożyliśmy obóz i już pięć minut później wszyscy byli w swoich śpiworach. Zlatan i Eret zasnęli natychmiast. Andrzej chwilę patrzył w niebo ,ale potem słychać już było tylko jego chrapanie. A ja wciąż patrzę w gwiady i jedna myśl nie daje mi spokoju. Astrid... Next w środę. Rozdział 15-Co ja mam im powiedzieć? Do tej pory nie było dydeków więc czas nadrobić zaległości. Dedyk dla '''JulciiXD7722' gdyż, ponieważ, bo dzięki jej komentarzom jestem zawsze w dobrym humorze i nexty są też z humorem. (tak mi się wydaje xd) Perspektywa Stoika -Synu.-spojrzałem na Karola.-Tydzień temu dostałeś się do elity, a misji do wykonania jest dużo więc już jutro ledziesz do Berlina. Mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzisz. -Postaram się.-odpowiedział i wyszedł. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Czas iść do wnucząt.-pomyślałem. Wstałem, ubrałem się i wyszedłem z bazy. Dom Astrid jest 5 km stąd więc czeka mnie krótki spacer. Pesrpektywa Karola Wyszedłem z gabinetu ojca i poszedłem na halę poćwiczyć. Wszedłem i zdziwiony rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Wszędzie byli agenci. Nagle podszedł do mnie Sączysmark. -Gratulacje młody!-krzyknął i po chwili cała hala do niego dołączyła. -Ale czego?-spytałem zdezorientowany. Sączysmark pociągnął mnie do Szpadki, Mieczyka i Śledzika. -Widzisz..-zaczął, a ja nadal nie wiem o co mu chodzi.-...mamy tutaj taką listę. Złotą listę. I ty zająłeś tak drugie miejsce!-powiedział, a Szpadka wyciąnęła złotą kartkę papieru. -Od dnia, w którym zostałeś agentem do dnia, w którym awansowałeś do elity minęły trzy lata. To daje drugie miejsce. -A...kto jest pierwszy?-spytałem ostrożnie bo już chyba znałem odpowiedź. -Czkawka. Jemu się udało w dwa lata i narazie się nie zapowiada na pobicie tego rekordu.-powiedział, ale widząc, że posmutniałem dodała-Ale ty się ciesz! Masz drugie miejsce! Już nawet jej nie słuchałem. Nie potrafię się cieszyć na wspomnienie brata. Kiedy jeszcze żył wszystko było inaczej. Powiniennem się śmiać na wspomnienie tego co się wtedy działo, ale...nadal nie potrafię przyjąć do wiadomości, że zginął. Perspektywa Astrid Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi więc poszłam je otworzyć. To był Stoik. -Co cię sprowadza? -Nic. Po prostu chciałem porozmawiać. Usiedliśmy na kanapie. -Nie wiem jak im to powiedzieć. Jak im powiedzieć, że nie mają ojca. Przecież nie zrozumieją jak powiem, że zginął. Matylda wciąż mi mówi, że dzieci muszą mieć ojca, że nie radzę sobie sama z ich wychowaniem. Ale Czkawka był tylko jeden i drugiego nie będzie. -Rozumiem, ale obawiam się, że to nie uniknione.-spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona.-Nie radzisz sobie Astrid. Dziećmi wciąż zajmuje się Matylda, ale i ona za niedługo nie będzie już miała na to czasu. Ktoś musi się nimi zajmować. -Nie!! Nigdy!! Nie wierzę, że to ty mi to proponujesz!! Jak możesz wogóle o tym myśleć?! -Ast... -Nie! Może po prostu daj mi trochę wolnego czasu. Wtedy zajmę się dziećmi. -Chciałbym, ale jesteś potrzebna i... -To co jest dla ciebie ważniejsze, rodzina czy agencja?! Stoik westchnął. -Dobrze...Daję ci miesiąc. -Powtórzę więc pytanie... -Na tym argumencie daleko nie zajedziesz. -A udowodnić? Stoik znów westchnął. -Trzy miesiące i nie więcej. Dobrze? -Może być. Rozdział 16-Odkrycie Dedyki dla Szczerbek25 i Trollka21 za to, że się do czegoś przyczepili (XD) oraz dla KarolajnaFOREVER za 100 komentarz. Perspektywa Karola -Jazda, jazda! Szybko! Nie traćmy czasu!-krzyczał dowódca, a my biegliśmy ile sił w nogach w stronę z, której dochodziły odgłosy strzelaniny. Wbiegliśmy na plac i natychmiast rzuciliśmy się na ziemię. Gdybyśmy tego nie zrobili już bylibyśmy martwi. Wyciągnąłem pistolet i zacząłem strzelać. Na początku napastników było 20, a teraz zostało już tylko 6. Rozległ się szum silnika i na plac wjechało Porshe. Wypadli z niego agenci niemieccy i już po chwili napastników nie było. -Wybaczcie spóźnienie, ale coś nam wypadło. -Coś wam wypadło?I przez to, że coś wam wypadło mogliśmy zginąć! Podszedł do nas dowódca. -Spokojnie.-powiedział uspokajając mnie.-Bardzo trzyma się regulaminu i dba o dyscyplinę. Charakter ma po ojcu...i po bracie. -Po bracie? Niech zgadnę. Haddock? -Skąd ty...-spytałem zaskoczony. Skąd on zna moje nazwisko? -Współczuję.-powiedział.-Brat był świetnym agentem. Niestety był...-westchnął, ale potem zaśmiał się pod nosem.-Kiedy cztery lata temu spóźniłem się na misję nie pogroził mi tak jak ty...-powiedział patrząc mi w oczy.-...tylko prawie mnie zabił. Przyłożył mi nóż do gardła i powiedział, że jeśli jeszcze raz powiem, że coś mi wypadło i się spóźnię to się nie powstrzyma. -Potrafił być ostry.-odpowiedziałem i też się zaśmiałem. Podszedł do nas jeden z agentów. -Szefie ,znaleźliśmy materiały dotyczące działalności tej bandy. Pomagali Kazachstanowi. -W jaki sposób? Pos tarczali żywnośc, broń czy... -Nic z tych rzeczy. Wysyłali swoich ludzi, którzy pomogali tamtejszym z szajką bandytów. -Bandytów? -Od trzech lat panoszą się tam, kradną samochody, broń i wysadzają magazyny. Dla nas to nawet plus, ale Kazachstan się wścieka. Wyznaczono ceny za ich głowy. -Łał! Muszą być nieźli.-powiedziałem. -I są.-agent spojrzał na dowódcę.-Szczegółowy raport, sir? -Oczywiście. Jak zawsze.-agent tylko lekko się uśmiechnął i poszedł do reszty. -Następnym razem postaram się nie spóźnić.-przerwał ciszę agent z niemiec.-A tak apropo to jestem Thomas.-wyciągnął ręke w moją stronę. Uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie i ruszyliśmy, każdy w swoją stronę. Rozdział 17-Złapię cię. Kiedyś na pewno. Pesrpektywa Czkawki Obudziłem się, wstałem i wyszedłem z namiotu. Andrzej właśnie robił śniadanie. -Chciało ci się wstawać?-spytałem z niedowierzaniem. -Jakoś tak. Skoro wstałeś to może ubudź resztę? -Jasne. Podszedłem do namiotu Ereta i otworzyłem go. Zacząłem nim trząść. -Mamusiu. Jeszcze pięć minut. Dzisiaj mam na dziesiątą. Ledwo powstrzymałem się żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, ale Andrzej widocznie się nie powstrzymał bo zwijał się ze śmiechu na ziemi. -To ja. Nie mamusia.-powiedziałem spokojnie nadal powstrzymując śmiech. Eret otworzył oczy i nagle podskoczył. -Aaaaa! Ja naprawdę to powiedziałem?-i w tym momencie zobaczył, że próbuję się nie śmiać, ale coraz gorzej mi wychodzi. Wyszliśmy z namiotu i zobaczyliśmy Andrzeja wciąż leżącego na ziemi i zwijającego się ze śmiechu. -Nie wierzę! Eret, przecież ty od trzech lat mieszkasz sam. Myślałem, że sam się budzisz, hahaha!!-nie wytrzymałem i też zacząłem się śmiać. Eret tlko lekko się uśmiechnął. -Nie wiem jak to się stało. -Dobra, koniec śmiechów Andrzej. Obudzę Zlatana.-wszedłem do namiotu szweda, ale jego tam nie było. -Gdzie on jest?-zapanowała cisza. Wszyscy zaczęliśmy się rozglądać. -Zlatan!-krzyknąłem, ale odpowiedzi brak. -Jemy śniadanie i idziemy go szukać?-spytał Eret. -Nie jestem głodny.-odpowiedziałem i poszedłem się przebrać. Nie czekałem długo. Zrobili to samo i po chwili siedzieliśmy już w samochodzie. Andrzej włączył silnik i pojechaliśmy. Zacząłem się rozglądać i po chwili dojrzałem coś w oddali. -W lewo.-powiedziałem do Andrzeja i skręciliśmy. -Eret, szykuj broń.-powiedziałem. Wystawiłem karabin za okno. Coś tam jest. -Widzisz? -Tak. -Strzelaj.-powiedziałem po chwili zastanowienia. Obaj wypuściliśmy salwę w stronę wroga. -Jedziemy tam.-powiedziałem do Andrzeja, a ten skręcił w stronę gdzie strzelaliśmy. Były tam...rozstrzalne drewniane atrapy ludzi. *** Już od kilku godzin jeździmy po okolicy i szukamy Zlatana. Przed chwilą po raz piąty trafiliśmy na atrapy. Jedyne o czym teraz myślę to "Gdzie jest Zlatan?". Wciąż się rozglądam. Widzę jakiś magazyn czy coś, ale pewnie to znów zmyłka. -Skręć w prawo. Pewnie go tam nie ma, ale lepiej to sprawdzić. -Racja.-powiedział Andrzej. Nagle coś usłyszałem. Nie wiem co, ale mam takie dziwne wrażenie, że ON tam jest. -Zatrzymaj się.-powiedziałem i samochód się zatrzymał się.-Wysiadaj. Teraz ja prowadzę.-popatrzył na mnie zdziwniony, ale nic nie powiedział. Zamieniliśmy się miejscami. Włączyłem opancerzenie i ruszyłem. Zaczęliśmy się rozpędzać w stronę wejścia do magazynu. -Ale wiesz, że "opancerzenie" nie znaczy wcale "taran"?-spytał Eret, ale było już za późno. Wbiliśmy się w bramę z wielkim hukiem. Byliśmy w środku, a samochód nie był jakoś bardzo zniszczony. -Od teraz znaczy.-powiedziałem z uśmiechem i wysiadłem. Wokoło byli ludzie z karabinami. -No po prostu super! Tak to jest dać ci kierownicę!-zdenerwował się Andrzej. -Ci przynajmniej są prawdziwi.-powiedział cicho i bardziej do siebie, ale usłyszał. -Masz rację. Są prawdziwi i mają prawdziwą broń! -Wyluzuj, jakoś się dogadamy.-spojrzałem w stronę wycelowanych we mnie karabinów.-Czego chcecie?-spytałem, ale odpowiedziała mi cisza. Dojrzałem na jednym z mundurów znak wandersmoka. Dagur! Nie wiem co on ma z tymi wikingami i ze smokami. Mamy XXI wiek.-Dobra, koniec zabawy. Gdzie jest Zlatan?! Drzwi obok otworzyły się, ale w mroku można było dostrzec tylko zarys człowieka. Eret natychmiast wycelował w tamtą stronę karabin. -Czekaj.-powiedziałem szeptem. Lekko ściągnął palec ze spustu, ale dla niepoznaki nadal trzymał broń w górze. -Strzelaj, ale obok. Jeśli pojawi się drugi cień strzelaj do niego, jasne? -Jasne.-zaczął strzelać, ale ludzie Dagura ani drgnęli. Tak jak myślałem. W tej chwili rozległ się brzęk metalu. -Na ziemię!-krzyknąłem i rzuciliśmy się w dół. W ostatniej chwili bo właśnie rozległy się strzały. Wstałem szybko i rzuciłem się na jednego z przeciwników. Andrzej skoczył za mną i zaczął strzelać we wszystkie strony. -Celuj tam gdzie wcześniej!-krzyknąłem do Ereta. Znów rozległ się brzęk metalu i pojawił się drugi cień. Prawie natychmiast padł. Świetnie Eret.-pomyślałem. -Biegnij tam!-krzyknąłem do przyjaciela, a sam zaatakowałem kolejnego napastnika. Kiedy ten już leżał zobaczyłem, że mnie otoczyli. Było ich trzech. Kula przeleciała mi tuż przed nosem i jeden z nich padł na ziemię. Chwilę później drugi. Natarłem na trzeciego, a ten odrazu padł na ziemię. Zobaczyłem Andrzeja. -Nie ma to jak zgnieść gościa z dwóch stron na raz.-powiedział z uśmiechem.-Uwaga!-krzyknął mimo, że byliśmy dwa metry od siebie. Szybko się odwróciłem i zablokowałem uderzenie. -Nawet nie wiedziałem, że atakujesz go z drugiej strony!-odkrzyknąłem. -Liczy się efekt!-powiedział i zaczął się śmiać do tego stopnia, że upadł na ziemię. Dwóch przeciwników, którzy chcieli zgnieść go z obu stron tak jak my przedtem wpadło na siebie. Andrzej szybko się podniósł. -To też było zaplanowane?!-spytałem ze śmiechem. -Żebyś wiedział!-odkrzyknął. Teraz nie czułem już żebym musiał blokować jakieś ciosy, ale nie dlatego, że zacząłem się śmiać i wszystko przychodziło mi łatwiej. Napastnicy odsunęli się i otoczyli nas. Znów wycelowali karabiny w naszą stronę. Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Andrzeja. -Benjamin Franklin powiedział kiedyś "Dwie rzeczy są w życiu pewne: śmierć i podatki". My nie płacimy podatków od trzech lat więc śmierć postanowiła nas dopaść.-spojrzałem na niego lekko zirytowany.-No co?! Taka moja logika. Rozległ się huk i połowa napastników nadła na ziemię. W dymu wyłonili się Eret i Zlatan. -Jedziemy!-krzyknęli jednocześnie i wskoczyli do samochodu. Poszliśmy za ich przykładem i kilka sekund później wyjechaliśmy z magazynu. -Dobrze cię znów widzieć.-powiedziałem do Zlatana. Wróciliśmy do obozu i nareszcie coś zjedliśmy. -Coście tacy głodni?-spytał szwed. -Nic dzisiaj nie jedliśmy. Czekaliśmy na ciebie.-uśmiechnął się Andrzej. -Nieźle sobie radzisz.-pochwaliłem go. -Dzięki.-odpowiedział. Skończyłem jeść, wstałem i poszedłem na skraj przepaści. Tak, mieszkamy nad przepaścią. Wiem, że to dziwne, ale nie jest źle. Usiadłem i spojrzałem w stronę, z której nie dawno wróciliśmy ze Zlatanem. -Złapię cię, Dagur. -Na pewno.-usłyszałem za sobą. Zlatan położył i rękę na ramieniu.-Kiedyś na pewno. Rozdział 18-Czy to możliwe? Perspektywa Stoika Rozmawiałem właśnie z synem gdy do pomieszczenia wpadł agent z wydziału informatycznego. -Szefie, są wyniki. Poszliśmy do pracowni informatycznej. -Nie zostali zidentyfikowani, ale mamy wszystkie informacje, które dało się zdobyć.-dałem znak żeby zaczął.-Jeźdźą ukradzionym trzy lata temu Bugatti, wyposażonym w karabiny maszynowe. Nie ma na to dowodów, ale chodzą pogłoski, że to trzech polaków i jeden szwed. Wysadzają lub okradają magazyny broni... -Tylko broni?-spytał zdziwiony Karol. -Tak. Ukradli też kilka nowych technologii. -Jakieś znaki szczególne?-spytałem. -Wszystkie obrabowane lub zniszczone przez nich magazyny były na liście misji "KazachtanF". Zatkało mnie. Przecież to misja, w której brał udział mój syn! Rozmyślania przerwał mi agent wchodzący do pracowni. -Szefie, nasza sonda w Kazachstanie nagrała coś dziwnego. Obejrzeliśmy krótki filmik z czwórką mężczyzn w rolach głównych. Byli w polskich mundurach naszej agencji. Wymieniliśmy z Karolem spojrzenia. -Jak to możliwe?-powiedziałem szeptem. Perspektywa Karola -Sądzisz, że...-nie wiedziałem co o tym myśleć-...oni...-targały mną mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony ogromna radość, a z drugiej niedowierzanie. Nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć.-...żyją? Nexty w każdy czwartek, sobotę i niedzielę. Rozdział 19-Lot Perspektywa Stoika -Szykować sprzęt! Powiadomić wszystkich agentów! Całą elitą macie zwołać! I nie obchodzi mnie czy ktoś jest zajęty czy nie! Lecimy do Kazachtanu! Jutro o świcie jak ktoś się nie pojawi to mu osobiście ukręce kark! Szykować się do cholery, a nie grać w warcaby!-wydarłem się widząc trójkę agentów siedzących przy stole, na którym leżała plansza.-No już! Rano macie być gotowi! Mamy samolot na 5.30! -No już! Raz, dwa, trzy! Zbierać się! Wyciągać broń i stroje! Do domów się wyspać puki macie okazje!-pomagał mi Karol.-Jeśli oni żyją to musimy ich znaleźć.-zwrócił się do mnie. -Wiem, a skoro już wspomniałeś o spaniu to lepiej będzie jak się położysz. Wylatuje z samego rana. Trzeba się wyspać. Ja też idę do domu. -Masz rację. Wyszliśmy z bazy wraz z tłumem agentów biegnących do domów. Po krótkim spacerze weszliśmy do domu. Karol poszedł do siebie, a ja do siebie. *** Obudziłem się i spojrzałem na zegarek. Jest 4.48. Umyłem się, ubrałem, spakowałem sprzęt i poszedłem do pokoju Karola żeby go obudzić. Nie było go tam. Wszedłem do kuchni gdzie mój syn robił mnie i sobie kanapki. -Co ty tak późno wstałeś tata?-spytał gdy mnie zobaczył. -A ty ile już tu siedzisz? -Prawie godzinę. zbieramy się? -Jasne.-odpowiedziałem. Wyszliśmy z domu z dwoma walizkami pełnymi broni i rzeczy osobistych (planowaliśmy być tak conajmniej tydzień). Na lotnisku nie było jeszcze nikogo...poza Sączysmarkiem. To dziwne...on zawsze się spóźniał. Smark podbiegł do nas. -Ja nie mogę jechać!-już miałem mu odpowiedzieć, ale nie zdążyłem.-Heathera jest tuż po porodzie! Po prostu nie mogę jej zostawić! Westchnąłem ciężko. -Dobrze. Jest może ktoś jeszcze kto nie może jechać?-spytałem ze smutnym uśmiechem. -Bliźniaki zostają. Mają jutro testy do elity. Narazie nawet nie mogą jechać na misję poza krajem. -Dobrze, ale reszta jedzie? -Śledzik jedzie. Tyle wiem. -A Astrid?-spytał Karol. -Nie mówiłem jej.-odpowiedziałem. -Co?!! -Musi się zajmować dziećmi! Poza tym nie mają już ojca! Chciesz żeby nie miały także matki?! Po godzinie już wszyscy byli na lotnisku. -Nara! Jolo! Adijos!-krzyczał Mieczyk kiedy wsiadaliśmy do samolotu.-Obyście wrócili z Czkawką! -Mam taką nadzieję!-odkrzyknąłem i wsiadłem do samolotu. Lecieliśmy spokojnie gdy nagle rozległ ogromny huk i samolotem zatrzęsło. Rozległ się głos pilota. -Nasze lewe skrzydło zostało uszkodzone. Podchodzimy do awaryjnego lądowania.-dobiegło z głośników. Spadaliśmy coraz szybciej...Nagle pojawił się statek kosmiczny i uratował nas promieniem ściągającycm. Widać było w nim kolorowe światła i kulę disco. Wśród tańczących był...Mieczyk! Zaraz...co?!?! *** -Aaaa!!!-zerwałem się z łóżka. To był tylko sen. Dziwny, porąbany, niemożliwy sen. Rozdział 20-Deja Vu Obudziłem się i spojrzałem na zegarek. Jest 4.48. Umyłem się, ubrałem, spakowałem sprzęt i poszedłem do pokoju Karola żeby go obudzić. Nie było go tam. Wszedłem do kuchni gdzie mój syn robił mnie i sobie kanapki. -Co ty tak późno wstałeś tata?-zdziwiwło mnie jego pytanie. Jakbym już je słyszał... -Nie pytałeś o to samo wcześniej?-spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. -Nie. Idziemy? -Jasne.-mam takie dziwne uczucie jakby to już się kiedyś zdarzyło. Wyszliśmy z domu z dwoma walizkami pełnymi broni i rzeczy osobistych (palowaliśmy być tam conajmniej tydzień). Na lotnisku nie było jeszcze nikogo...poza Sączysmarkiem. To dziwne...on zawsze się spóźniał. Smark podbiegł do nas. -Ja nie mogę jechać!-zupełnie jakbym już kiedyś to słyszał-Heathera jest tuż po porodzie! Po prostu nie mogę jej zostawić! -Mówiłeś już.-spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. -Nie mówiłem. A wracając...mogę nie jechać? -Jasne.-odpowiedziałem i poszliśmy z Karolem w stronę samolotu. -Aha! Jest jeszcze ktoś kto nie jedzie?-krzyknąłem odwracając się. -Bliźniaki! -A czemu?! -Nie wiem! Dalsza rozmowa nie miała sensu. -Czyli Śledzik i Astrid jadą. -Astrid nie jedzie. Nie mówiłem jej. -Co?! -Musi się zajmować dziećmi!-i znowu to uczucie. Jakbym już kiedyś to mówił. Po godzinie już wszyscy byli na lotnisku. -Nara! Jolo! Adijos!-krzyczał Mieczyk. -Powtarzasz się! -Co?!?! Wymyśliłem ten tekst wroczaj i pracowałem nad nim dwie godziny! Nikt go nie słyszał! Nawet Szpadka! -Potarłem brodę. -Dziwne..., a mógłbym przysiądz, że już to słyszałem... Wsiedliśmy do samolotu. Lecieliśmy spokojnie, ale nagle rozległ się huk i samolotem zatrzęsło. Rozległ się głos pilota. -Nasze lewe skrzydło zostało uszkodzone. Podchodzimy do awaryjnego lądowania.-dobiegło z głośników. -I znowu to samo...Co się ze mną dzieje? Chwila...Zaraz pojawi się imprezowy statek kosmiczny Mieczyka i nas uratuje!-powiedziałem, ale odrobinę za głośno. Wszyscy momentalnie spojrzeli na mnie. -Co?!?! Trolololo :-) Rozdział 21-W stronę światła cz.1 'Wrzesień 2018' Perspektywa Czkawki Szukamy Dagura i jego szajki już od kilku miesięcy i nic. Gdzieś się zaszyli. co jakiś czas znajdujemy wskazówki, efekty nieuwagi zbirów, ale to nic nie daje. Wciąż nie możemy nawet wpaść na jego trop. Jesteśmy teraz na placu przed magazynem żywności. -Wchodzimy tam?-spytał zniecierpliwiony Eret. -I sądzisz, że to będzie takie łatwe?-spytałem. -No jasne, że tak. Co może być w tym trudnego? -Bardzo wiele. Eret prychnął z niezadowoleniem. -Uwarzaj bo ci uwierzę.-powiedział i ruszył w stronę bramy. Doszedł do niej bez problemów.-I co teraz powiesz?!-krzyknął do mnie. Spiorunowałem go wzrokiem i ruszyłem przed siebie. Za mną ruszyli Zlatan i Andrzej. Doszliśmy, podobnie jak Eret, do bramy bez żadnych przeszkód. -Wchodzimy?-spytał znowu Eret. -Jasne.-odpowiedziałem i pociągnąłem za klamkę. Nie dało się otworzyć za to rozległ się dzwięk wlączanej myszynerii.-Mam złe przeczucia. Zewsząd zaczęły nadlatywać balony z wodą i oczywiście wszystkie trafiły we mnie. Drzwi się otworzyły, tak same z siebie. Pociągnąłem je do sibie i na głowę spadło i wiadro z farbą. -Bliź-nia-ki!-krzyknąłem na cały głos. -Idioto, przecież ich tutaj nie ma! -I co mnie to obchodzi! To kawał w ich stylu i to przez nich stał się taki popularny! Teraz jestem cały mokry!-krzyczałem-I w dodatku jestem zielony. -Hahaha! Masz rację! To kawał w stylu bliźniaków! Aż dziwne, że jeszcze nie zostałeś porażony prądem, hahaha!-nie wytrzymałem. Chwyciłem go z rękę i położyłem jego dłoń na klamce. Eret zadygotał i padł na ziemię. -To tylko 200V! To nic dla takiego...-nie dokończył bo zemdlał. -Rozumiem, że musiałeś się zemścić, ale teraz bedzie trzeba go za sobą taszczyć.-zwrócił mi uwagę Andrzej. -I oto jest zadanie dla ciebie! Bierz go, bez dyskusji! Andrzej przeżucił sobie Ereta przez ramię i weszliśmy do magazynu. Wyszliśmy z tamtąd po kilku godzinach, cali mokrzy. -Nie znałem Dagura od tej strony. Ma ciekawe poczucie humoru. Założę się, że oddałby wiele żeby zobaczyć ciebie topiącego się w żółtej farbie.-Andrzej wskazał na mnie. -Dlaczego w żółtej?-spytałem. -A tak! Masz rację! W brązowej bardziej by się ucieszył, hahaha!-zaśmiał się. Rzuciłem w niego Eretem, którego dźwigałem przed chwilą. -Zmiana!-krzyknąłem i ruszyłem przed siebie. Eret po kontakcie z ziemią zaczął się budzić. -Gdzie jesteśmy?-spytał zdezorientowany. -W Kazachstanie.-odpowiedziałem wymijająco. -Tyle to wiem, ale... -Mogłbyś się zamknąć?! Przez te kilka godzin keedy byłeś nieprzytomny było dużo lepiej! Uważaj, dobrze ci radzę bo mam patelnię i nie zawacham się jej użyć! Nagle przed nami, z nikąd pojawił się człowiek w podeszłym wieku z turbanem na głowie. -Szukajcie gwiazdy!-powiedział i zniknął. -To z wyczerpania czy ten kraj jest bardziej rąbnięty niż sądziłem?-spytał Zlatan. -Sam nie wiem co o tym myśleć. *** Wędrujemy bez celu od siedmiu godzin. Nie możemy znaleźć drogi do obozu. -Nie mogłeś zaznaczyć jakoś drogi?! Przecież mamy ziarna słonecznika! -I sądzisz, że udałoby się nam je później znaleźć?! -Przestańcie się kłucić!-uspokoiłem ich. -Ale... -Bez, ale! Ogarnijcie się, ludzie!-spojrzałem na wschód i zobaczyłem coś dziwnego.-Co to jest? -Nie mam pojecia, ale jakoś mało mnie to teraz obchodzi. On... -Skończcie wreszcie!! Powiedziałem i pobiegłem w stronę światła na wschodzie. -A ty gdzie?! -Chodźcie!-odkrzyknąłem. Nie chetnie ruszyli za mną. Gdy byłem 100 metrów od zródła tego śwaitła ujrzałem labirynt skalny porośnięty różnymi roślinami. Był ogromny. -Co to ma być?!-zdziwił się Andrzej. -Patrzcie!-zwróciłem uwagę na światło. -I co to według ciebie oznacza? -Pamiętacie tego wędrowca w turbanie? -No błagam! Ty tak na serio?!-spytał z niedowierzaniem Eret. -Tak. -I zamierzasz tam iść?! -Tak. -Odbiło ci?! -Tak. -to było podchwytliwe pytanie i dałeś się nabrać co dowodzi, że... -Weź się zamknij!-krzyknąłem i pobiegłem w dół w stronę wejścia do labiryntu. -Jeśli mi się tam coś stanie to zrobię ci krzywdę natychmiast po wyjściu, a jeśli nie wyjdziemy to zrobię ci krzywdę w środku! -Szanse na to, że wyjdziemy są bardzo niewielkie więc możesz mi zrobić krzywdę odrazu, ale najpierw mnie złap! -Żebyś się nie przeliczył!-krzyknął Eret i ruszył za mną. -Hahaha!-Andrzej i Zlatan zaczęli się śmiać. -Idziemy?-spytał szwed. -Dobra, ale nie chce mi się ich gonić, hahaha! Rozdział 22-W stronę światła cz.2 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania